


[Dead Heart]

by CoffeePressure



Series: ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Amazing Felicia Hardy, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Felicia Hardy, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Depressed Peter Parker, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Felicia Hardy & Gwen Stacy friendship, Felicia Hardy & Mary Jane Watson friendship, Felicia Hardy have feelings, Felicia Hardy is College student, Felicia needs people in her life, For a while at least, Gen, Harley Keener & Gwen Stacy friendship, Harley Keener is Asshole, Harley Keener trying to change, I hope it's alright, I'm not really sure what she would major in so you could direct me in comments??? (help), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Felicia Hardy, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, but she will act more like her older sister in this, in this one, it may change :), she's very important in this story, so i give her two friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: [Dead Heart]After losing everything Peter finds himself in a situation without any possible future, losing two pairs of guardians was hard enough without the additional trauma from everything else that happened, and the only thing he could except right now was at least a decent foster family that wouldn't be so irritated about the kid sneaking out to fight crime.His Parker luck didn't seem to be on his side his whole life either until his godmother accidentally crosses the kid's path -Nowbetween sneaking out and doing everyday teenager shenanigans he has to get used to his new family that doesn't feel like it at all, the family of Pepper Potts who now played the role of his mom and hope he'd survive to next year.Just GreatPart of:ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅseries19 of November 2020 - ???
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy & Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016851
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Behind The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ! The world behind the scenes and complete against where I cry because my 7k chapter was deleted because my computer said no and went to sleep!
> 
> You can find me on my self-hate blog [Here!](http://coffeepressure.tumblr.com/) or simply comment below! I would love to know what you think and see any of your ideas if you want to see anything of specific topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his role in the "ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ" universe, awkward shenanigans at breakfast, school and friends, conversation with Karen, patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **hello, this is chapter first of the**[ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016851) series, a continuation to [[Crossed Paths]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602186/chapters/67525460)

_...with my tears running down, I looked into a mirror and I swear, I could hear my heart giving the last beat before I died in my eyes._

* * *

**[ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴇ]**

Through all the years of his life, Peter Parker found himself losing everything he could ever lose;

his own parents that he wasn't really sure if he actually missed or loved at all,

his own humanity - embraced by the feeling of sadness, grieve. He was a freak because of who he was, what he borne as and what his parents made him be,

his innocence as barely seven years old to the man who he thought was his friend, his first-ever friend who Peter remember trusting so much, yet as it turns out he was then barely understanding the cruelty of the world,

his first real father figure killed by the man's nephew's stupid mistake, and finally a mother figure to something he couldn't fight off no matter the incredible powers; cancer. 

After all this, there seemed to be nothing to lose anymore. He was wrong, he lost his home. He knew when he stepped inside the foster care, he had to become his own hero because no-one was going to save him.

He was hurting but when he saw other people hurting as well, losing the same things or similar. He became a hero for them but he didn't want the attention working behind the scene - in the shadows. Everyone knew Spider-Man the brutal vigilante bringing justice, Peter Parker became just background noise.

He became something unimportant and then he met Pepper Potts. 

**> MONDAY, September 2nd, 2017<**

_First Day Of School_

The young man blinked lazily leaning his head on the bus's window, with no care in the world sitting at the very back where no student would mind sticking their nose into his business. A mess of his chocolate curls on his falling to his hazel eyes as he didn't really found himself enough time to make anything of it and grumpy muttering under his tongue walked out of his room in first clothes he found on the way to the living room, where his family would wait for him.

The teen felt tired that day leaving the compound on the first given occasion; His eyes were glued to the view blurring outside the window without any real emotions hidden behind them simply observing the city he loved. Peter would simply found himself stuck within his own thoughts as he listened to the slow rhythmic music lazing in his ears, the pair of thin round glasses falling down his freckled nose annoying the kid who would put them back up with the tip of his index finger every single time it falls.

Peter breathe out slowly with his eyes closing as he tried to relax the tense muscles, starting his morning routine by calming down his nerves. _I hate anxiety,_ He thought bitterly.

It really wasn't anything out of the ordinary; waking up in his room at the back of the compound that they visited on weekends if avengers didn't visit them at the tower, sometime between four or five A.M., taking a quick shower if he didn't after coming back from nighty patrol -if he was on patrol that night at all with all the things happening since he moved in around a year ago- putting something on himself and going to the kitchen where he would inhale some kind of breakfast and run out of the building before anyone else would wake up, of course, if he was lucky enough and nobody was awake by now. 

If it was Steve, for example, he would have to wait for everyone to sit down and eat breakfast together to play a happy family - because they **were** family now and they should spend time together by the man's words. Peter didn't felt it tough sitting between them not saying a word as they all went through their usual banter that didn't include the intruse that was Peter Parker, after, he would refuse their offer to drive him to school at which Harley would scoff with usual eye-roll, _So Princess Parker decides to refuse services today, huh? That_ was followed by the laughter of the rest of the youngsters. He didn't really understand how it was supposed to be funny, Peter always refused to be driven.

This morning wasn't anything he wasn't used to. 

He wake up exactly at four twenty with only two hours and five minutes of sleep as he came back home rather early, his back hurt from when he crashed into a sink in some public bathroom and he was pretty sure he had broken arm at some point, before going back to Stark Tower, "Hey Karen," Was the first thing he said a he shoved glasses up his nose, 

_"Good morning Peter, I hope you are feeling better today"_ The AI didn't hesitate to answer softly with a bit of concern behind her words, 

"Nothing that bad that my healing factor can't heal overnight- with maybe a little help from food" 

_"Which you will actually eat?"_

"Yes, yes I will, I will eat breakfast and I will be all good for the patrol after school by the time I'm out of that tower," He said as he walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower

_"I'm sure you are right"_ She answered rather annoyed. 

Peter sighed annoyed as he lied the glasses on the counter and walked into the shower relaxing under the cold water dripping down his body, first point of the day marked now survive trough the rest; Peter walked out drying himself with a towel 

The clothes hanging on the handle already in his hands as he started to put them on with just a little struggle almost falling on the slippery floor of the bathroom, _"smooth"_ AI commented, "Karen, can you please stop, it's creepy" _"No, I don't think I would"_ Like every fucking time. 

And finally after his little struggles and taking his backpack half-packed for the day he went for the kitchen to eat some breakfast, "Hey, K? Would you please look for the footage around the place of this gang from yesterday? Oh, and we're going to upload the file from the drive on the computer later" 

_"Certainly Peter, though I will admit you should probably concentrate on your lessons rather than look trough dangers files you found in some warehouse while fighting drug lords"_

"Yeah. Sure I will waste my time on- good morning Steve! " The sight of the soldier at- five in the morning was in fact pretty uncommon, wasn't he six A.M. kind of person? Steve raised his eyebrow for a second as if suspecting something though fortunately, he didn't comment. 

"Good Morning Peter! Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Peter had to stop himself from scoffing as he heard that cheerful greeting from Steve that morning - it wasn't, in fact, a _good morning_ as he was a bit stressed with the beginning of the year, yet he didn't found in himself the strength to protest as he nodded;

being lead to sit at the table between his so-called family members, where he clearly wasn't wanted he sighed heavily. Natasha looking at him with a raised eyebrow almost challenging to try escaping, Sam and Bucky chatting in the background over some kind of show they watched on their last movie night and ignoring them, Wanda laughing at something Clint said who sat next to her, and Vision with his wife and kids, "Come on" He said smiling but it didn't feel as warm in Peter's mind as Steve probably wanted it to seem. 

"Hey, Peter!" He heard Bruce shout towards him with a shy grin cutting off his and Tony's conversation who seemed a bit offended by that fact but smiled nonetheless at the sight of his fiancée's godson - Tony in fact seemed to like him a bit if not for anything else but at least his intelligence. Everyone turned at him, now, noticing his presence; They were smiling but it wasn't honest, nor it was fully happy, well, except for Pepper who smiled widely at him with joy making the teen smile a little, "Good to see you, haven't in days though, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah- I'm good Dr. Banner"

_" ~~Can't you brat do **anything** right?!"~~_

"Good morning, honey!" He hears Pepper says from where she sat, his godmother was smiling at him widely truly happy to see him as she pointed at the seat next to her she saved when she joined the table, his heart warm as she said, "Come, sit with me, I want to hear everything about the project of yours that you were working so hard on!" He was glad to do so.

Others didn't seem to be as thrilled about hearing Peter's ramble that the teen saved for his godmother only; When two months into living with them Peter's enhanced hearing caught how annoying it was to them he just decided to stop wasting his time on trying to talk with them, the cruel and sad comments wandering in his mind, "Of course, yeah" He found himself nodding as he walked to sit next to Pepper who smiled encouragingly. 

"So- a project, huh?" Tony asked just as his fiancée opened her mouth to ask about it herself but smiled nonetheless when she heard her husband showing interest in Peter's work besides helping with the Avengers equipment, "Something spectacular you have there kiddo?" 

For a moment Peter found himself silent because as much as he was proud of his AI and wanted to share it with Pepper he wasn't sure sharing it with Tony would be a good idea; Well, it's not like he can destroy her if Pepper will know right? Pepper wouldn't let him hurt his friend? "N-No, no it's nothing special just a basic AI. That's all- just a project" 

"AI?" Tony asked suddenly, actually interested in where the conversation would go just as Harley snorted under his nose himself trying with building an AI sometime ago with no much success, "is it she or he, if I may ask? Or them? 

" It's just a project, Mr. Stark, surely I'm nor good enough to work it out that far," Peter said emotionless with his sad little smile at which Tony raised his eyebrow

_"Excuse me, Parker but at this point, you're offending me as much as yourself"_ Karen's voice echoed from the glasses bringing everyone's attention to the boy who sighed heavily; Pepper grinned at the shocked expression of other geniuses, Tony, Bruce and Harley gaping toward a Peter with different stage of surprise, amusement, and annoyance. On the other side also rest of the Avengers dropped their jaw at the Italian accent that rung trough the air smoothly almost a if there was a second person in the room, _"And I'm not letting you drag my name through the mud"_

"I'm sorry Karen," Peter said softly, the small smile cracking on his lips a he apologized to the Artificial Intelligence who hummed in approval. Pepper smiled widely remembering Peter mentioning the project under the name, 

"So yeah, Karen- She's the AI I have been working on this past three months or so-" 

"That's amazing Kid," Tony said smiling a bit, Bruce nodded in agreement as slowly rest od the Avengers turned back to their conversations; Tony asked him a few more questions about the coding at which Peter answered very carefully hoping he didn't say anything to help with possible getting read off Karen in the future before going back to the conversation with Pepper who showed big interest in the AI asking questions, not science type of course as she wasn't a woman of science but interesting though that made him think of lots of great ideas. 

"Well, now that princess stopped showing off maybe-" Peter ignored the fact that everyone instantly started to listen to Harley's stupid speech, Barton kids joking between each other and Tony and Peppers' giant smiles, he sighed as he decides to instead focus on eating the breakfast and getting out as fast as spiderly possible. 

Peter sighed at the mere thought of Harley's words that left the other teen's mouth that morning before Peter could even walk out of the tower, the teen, Harley as if he wanted to provoke him to do something stupid which he would succeed if not for the fact Peter had really good self-control- the least to say, **Harley** , Tony's kid, the prodigy child and a genius son, perfect in every way he possibly could be- unbearable in every way possible, really but still, he kind of had to have some reasons behind it or at least that's how Peter tried to reason it to stop himself from losing his cool in front of him, knowing he wouldn't like the consequences if he did.

The teen shook himself out of the thought, he really didn't have time for it now; Ever since the little accident two weeks ago anyway...

The bus finally rolls onto his stop, the teen rushing out from his seat the second his eyes found himself an occasion, the perfect moment in which he wouldn't be crushed like a bug between the bodies of other impatiens teens. Ignoring the muttered threats of his schoolmates and glares he was being sent Peter jumped down the steps of the school bus and with backpack thrown onto his shoulders run down to the school entrance; The teen jumped as his spider-sense screaming,

"Hey, Penis Parker!" was yelled out by his bully - Eugene "Flash" Thompson, who always tried to crushed him with his car or well, tried to give him a heart attack by almost crashing into him. The vehicle with barely centimeters of space between it and the curly-haired boy who looks at his bully with wide eyes. 

Peter didn't say anything to acknowledge the bully though before turning towards school and running to the doors; he didn't miss the sight of Harley standing not too far with his friends who chatted with him loudly, so loudly he didn't need his enhanced senses to know they were talking about how pathetic he was, about how the girl by Harley's right side wished Flash's car would go a little bit farther and-

Peter clenched his eyes trying not to let his nerves go out, he didn't want to have a panic attack now. His eyes glued to the group for a second, they were looking in his direction with giant smirks on their faces laughing- The teen bit on his lip before turning around and walking into the school. _They want me dead,_ Peter thought to himself in poor shock, disbelieve and grieve as he walked down the corridor, _They were laughing, god, they wanted me death- they would laugh at me dead-_

Peter took one deep, shaky breath his anxiety taking over this day as he shook his head; normally he wouldn't care about stuff like that, he wouldn't try to take it at the back of his head, he would even just chuckle along some this days. Especially when feeling a bit-

_" ~~Brats like you are just a waste of space! The world would better if you just went off killing yourself!"~~_

Today he didn't felt like that though. Pepper wouldn't like that, she would be hurt if he did, so he didn't. 

Peter smiled slightly as he heard the familiar heartbeat appear at the entrance of the school, the footsteps incoming his way as he opened his locker, backpack hanging from his shoulder as he started to unpack and repack his things, the cheerful, "Hey Pete!" ringing in his ears as he turned towards Ned smiling widely at him like a puppy that Michelle would refer to him as his best friends seemed to be excited by something he noted.

Peter automatically responded with his shaky, "H-Hey Ned how- how are you?" as he closed the door of his locker, backpack again on his shoulder. His best friend didn't seem to notice the anxious behavior of his friend or just didn't want to make him feel worse because he didn't comment on it.

"Dude! Me??" He asked almost offended at which Peter couldn't stop his eyebrows from furrowing, "you didn't text even a word these last few weeks man, what's going on?" He asked with his eyes furrowed with worry at his best friend as they walked down the corridor, side by side; the loudness was unbearable ringing in Peter's ears, students yelling at each other across the hall or chatting excitedly with friends walking by or standing beside their lockers. He tried to ignore the mocking comments about them both though that were thrown out everyone's mouth most often than not, something Ned didn't even seem to notice at all, "-I mean, I know you work for Stark and the avengers? upgrading their tech and all... but you sure you aren't **that** busy? Please, Peter, tell me he isn't making you overwork yourself!

If so, I think I would need to fight Tony Stark because man, let me tell you I'm not gonna just let them drag you through work like this! You need time for yourself too, dude! Like, when was the last time you actually slept like a normal person? Because I could swear it looks like it was months ago- wait, are you eating normally? Man, you look sick and you're pale! are you feeling good Pete? Maybe you should go back home or something-"

"What?! No- No, no, I'm good man" Peter's cut his friend off who didn't say anything else. Peter chuckled awkwardly, his best-friends would be sometimes such a mother-hen. The teen found himself sighing barely a second later shaking his head in amusement, "And no, he isn't making me overwork myself, of course, he isn't, why would he?" He asked not excepting any answer, he really didn't, "And to answer your question, there's not much to do this time around but-

you know, with the Avengers that can go on a mission any of these days I need to be prepared. Besides even if I do work more than necessary it's because I found the perfect way to improve and I have normal intern duties too." Which was a total lie, because this summer he wasn't that occupied by the production of Avengers's weapons nor he was in the interns' lab- but Ned wouldn't know that anyway.

The truth was different than that, with Peter being bitten by the radioactive spider at thirteen at Oscorp something that made him different- even more of a freak than he already was which naturally freaked the teen out the second he found himself able to stick to the wall- or ceiling, any surface. It wasn't easy at the beginning but after a month from the incident, making one of the worst mistakes of his life on the way he becomes something more than Peter Parker could ever be, the vigilant, Spider-Man.

"It doesn't change the fact though, Pete, you overwork yourself" Ned pointed out making Peter wrinkle his nose in irritation, "You should take a break, sometime soon"

"No, I don't"

"Yes Peter, you do," Ned said smiling a little at which the man the didn't comment suddenly interested in the floor underneath his feet, Ned sighed, "It's not bad to take some time, really" _God Ned, you sound like Pepper right now..._

Peter muttered something under his breath the other didn't hear, Ned sighed. 

He didn't get an answer and the worry didn't leave his expression as he shook his head in amusement, "Whatever you say, Pete," Ned commented before going into a completely different subject, "How it's going with Harley by the way? " for a moment there was silent before Peter suddenly groaned, annoyance clears a day at the mention of the teen's name his jaw clenched close, "That bad huh?"

"Come on Ned, we both know he hates me," Ned didn't say anything not really knowing how to answer that the situation between Peter and Harley wasn't pleasant and everyone knew that as they would argue with each other rather often and if Peter didn't have the usual strength to hold himself back and Harley was more stubborn than usual- one of many reasons why Peter was hated at school actually. Harley was a popular, hero's son, so it was obvious who would choose between the two of them. 

"So, you heard about the-", instead he started to ramble about the newest legos he got the other day that they should totally build trough the weekend and Peter felt grateful; They talked about their little hobby, a passion that may sound childish to many around them but a passion nonetheless. Something that made Peter's anxiety bearable and his terrors and fears easier to overcome, his mind at peace. It wasn't hard for Peter to shove the topic of the other teen from the tower at the back of his head as they walked down to their first class; it was so much easier to ignore the stupid comments, now. 

They went towards their next class chatting away whatever they missed through the summer; People were scoffing around them, glaring at them or rolling their eyes whenever they heard some fragments of the boys' conversation but neither Peter nor Ned paid any mind to them as they walked.

Their first lesson was chemistry, "Mr. Parker? You still with us?" Peter's eyes snapped up from the laptop that lied openly in front of him on his desk, Ned elbowed him a little too late at which Peter frowned in frustration before turning back to the teacher standing in front of the blackboard, Mr. Simmons looking at him expectedly as he pointing on the written equation with the chalk between his fingers; Laptop screen showed the little dark window with the loading bar **87% - Operation In Progress.** The second file open wide for Peter to read who smiled at the blackboard as he knew the answer for that one,

"Yeah, yeah- I am, the answer is-" The bar loaded fully showing the full content of the file, **100% - Operation Complete**

"That's correct, Mr. Parker," Teacher said frowning a bit at the equation as if thinking if really can be possible to be so easy to the young mind like Peter's though the little smile finds its way to crack on his lip as he nods, "See Mr. Thompson no rush in answering questions you don't seem to understand," He said, few of the students chuckled 

But please pay attention to my class now Mr. Parker?" [ **CRIME COMMIT |** Region: Queens LOW] was now covered by the freshly opened file, **[Unknown]** K: _Would you like to see the full contest of the file, or are you looking for something specific?_ Peter ignored the question on the screen closing the device, he will look into it after the class. 

"Yeah," He said as he clapped the laptop shut smiling a bit, "Of course," He said getting a nod; He didn't miss the way Michelle frowned at him from her seat on the other side of the room but didn't pay it any mind either.

Against what he promised to the teacher Peter didn't pay mind to the lesson itself at all but let his thoughts still slipping every so often to the files on his laptop as the minutes went by with the class continuing; His skin itching to do something as he remembered the last night patrol, the clueless teacher didn't seem to notice Peter's mind floating away though as he went back to the equations and throwing questions at the poor students who groaned and whined under their noses hardly catching up to the topic Peter learned already a long time ago. He was the first one to walk out of the classroom, 

"Karen? Talk to me"

_"Well, hello to you too Peter,"_ AI said cheerfully, her Italian accent warm and comforting as usual, making him feel calmer and less nervous; Peter rolled his eyes good-naturedly the goofy smirk on his lips as he walked into the bathroom door closing behind him as he sat on the floor fishing out the laptop he opened almost instantly, _"Not to question your life choices but wouldn't be this a little suspicious to talk about vigilant business in the bathroom?"_ Peter almost snorted at the snarl in her voice.

There's no chance someone would walk into the abounded bathroom on the third floor, even teachers never walked in here, "Believe it or not but its completely safe," He found himself saying as he clicked through the files, the little finding during one of the drugs-traffic operations he worked on two weeks ago that caught his attention; He would have worked on it the very same day if not for the poor attempt of socializing him with the rest of his new family. 

_"Of course- Isn't Ned waiting for you?"_

"I- I said I need to call Pepper," Peter said automatically, his eyes scanning the files, "You know to ask something important and- nothing too serious, he won't be mother-henning anytime soon-" 

_"If you say so, Peter"_ than after a minute, _"About that- Don't forget about the dinner after school"_

Peter's attention snapped back from his laptop screen, files displayed in his personal order as he focused on the words Karen just said, "I- Why would I forgot?" He could almost hear her disapproving sigh in his own mind as he shook his head tiredly, last time he got a little bit late and Pepper was sad thinking he wasn't going to make it, after that he made her tiramisu as a form of apology that she totally loved, other Avengers being a bit of jealous of the dessert Peter made with his heart and love put into it; That was one of these nice nights, so rare ever since he moved to the compound not feeling at home just yet, he waken up at 2 AM and found himself in the kitchen embraced by the night terrors that didn't ever seem to let go.

Peter worked in the kitchen for hours until the morning finally came with people walking on him, sleeping in sitting position on the floor with everything perfectly clean only bowl and kitchen accessories as evidence of his night revolutions; Pepper loved the tiramisù. 

"Alright, we have everything- checked out now," He said lazily nodding to himself as he clicked close the last of the files, not hiding his disappointment at the lack of useful information, "It seems everything is pretty quiet, not much we can learn from that, and Queens was quiet too" 

" _Maybe you're just a bit too much into this?"_

"What do you mean?" 

_"By that I mean, instead of usual socializing with your friends Ned and Michelle as well as your family, you spend your time swinging around the city beating up criminals, helping woman cross the streets or saving cats," He heard Karen say softly, "For example could be your past week starting backward; we have you dealing with Drug Traffics, that you managed to stop, south side of Queens smaller part of the group_

_That as you said to me about five days thirteen hours and fifty-two seconds was probably part of something bigger and you wanted to go into this a little more" She started at which Peter groaned annoyed, his head hitting on the wall behind, "Before this, you went beating up the gang of rapists on the north and some kind of weird cult gang in the warehouse you thought was abounded and unused to go there and try- to practice your nonexistent dancing skills-"_

_Between helping Daredevil and Wade with their own problems and conversing with Black Cat that informed you trough robbing banks she's back in the city, before finally exchanging numbers to communicate like human beings"_

"ALRIGHT, alright, I get it- I don't need the whole memo alright?" He said frustrated not waiting for the confirmation leaned on the wall behind his back rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Thanks" 

_"No problem Peter"_ The teen smiled at the clear sarcasm in her voice. 

"I will- hang out with Ned or something- and Michelle and-" 

_"And?"_

"Spend some time with mo- Pepper, I meant to say Pepper!" he shouted terrified at the idea of calling Pepper- that. 

_"You sure did"_

"Oh, shut up!" Peter scoffed hiding his laptop back in this bag before walking out of the bathroom almost bumping into someone in hurry; Peter stepped back his eye snapping to figure in front of him, Michelle, "Oh- hey, MJ! What are you-" The teen cut himself off as the girl yanked him by the sleeve in the direction of the library, "Hey! What did I do now?!" 

"What didn't you do Parker?" 

"What didn't I do exactly?" He asked getting a little annoyed as she scoffed at him under her nose, clearly not amused; Here few things about Michelle Jones, she was the kind of woman by no means a girl- responsible an observant woman who cared even though she wouldn't show it without trying to cover it with different emotions, hardworking and really talented in art. Peter knew her ever since kindergarten but they became friends last year and he always respected her for still being herself even after her parts broke apart. This year though he was screwing u postponing everything and being- a flake with his vigilantism and other things, _"Well, socializing am I right? Or am I not?"_ He heard Karen say, "Shit" 

"Pretty much Parker," She said coldly not even looking at him as she lead him to the library where Ned was waiting for both of them to come. 

"I'm sorry alright!" 

"For which one, not being on our hang out or not caring for yourself- And NO! don't say you do care because I can see, I have eyes. You look like shit Parker" She yelled out finally turning to face him

"That's a new trend?" 

Michelle huffed at that though she smiled a bit under her nose as she shook her head, "Since when you go by trends loser?" Thank God it's loser again- "Come on" 

"Flash is annoying," Ned said at the lunch a few hours later, his head lying on his hand a he looked in the direction of the bully who laughed loudly throwing the plate full of falafels towards the freshmen girls on the other side of the cafeteria, 

Peter snorted, "Isn't he- like always?" He asked ironically waving his hands in a duh maneuver. 

"His middle name is annoying," Michelle said just as Harley walked into the cafeteria with his friends, Barton kids too chatting more between each other though and Cassie who with her mom moved to New York a month ago; not even looking up from her book she commented "Oh, and your brother Pete- **his** second name's attention bitch" She said taking a bite of her fry

Ned frowned, "Peter doesn't have a brother" 

"It's imaginary brother," Peter said fully knowing Michelle was talking about Harley who just glared his way. MJ smirked. 

"Ah- o-okay then?" 

"How's Karen?" Michelle said her eyes going up from the book at Peter who sighed loudly, "You made her the body already, or is she steel empty codes on the drive?" She asked

_"Empty codes,"_ She said sadly getting a scoff from Peter. 

"No respect for women," Michelle said looking back to the lecture head shaking in disappointment at the news, Karen sighed audibly as some kind of confirmation answer to her words. 

"Bro, you should do that! It's Karen she's like- a Queen!" Leeds said sounding almost annoyed by the mere idea of Karen being clenched in simply glasses or on some kind of computer, "She deserves that!" 

"I thought Natasha Romanov was Queen," Peter said at which Ned and MJ rolled their eyes getting a frown from Peter, 

"You're so backward in many things Parker" 

"Hey! I'm not!" MJ and Ned give him a _really?_ look getting a scoff from the teenager who bit on his lip anxiously, "Alright, maybe-" 

"So, when will we **see** our Queen Parker?" Michelle asked. 

"Soon" 

"That's good enough I guess" Ned snorted at which Peter sighed again heavily, almost defeated a they went to the topic of Harley Wand his gang again, annoying brats that now decide to spray themselves with fire extinguisher, 

"What are you guys doing on the weekend?" Peter asked absent-mindedly trying to go back from Harley with changing the subject as he gulps down his water bottle, Ned smiled widely while Michelle rolled her eyes, 

"Just don't ditch us this time?" She said raising her eyebrow challenging at which Peter smiled a bit rolling his eyes. 

"I will try my best" 

"What's with the sudden change of heart then?" He heard her ask, his eyes snapping to his friends both looking at him in question; Peter sighed, it wasn't like he didn't want to hang out with his friends or something like that it wasn't- He just had something on his mind. 

Right now, between being vigilant with which he had to be careful so no one finds out, having a new family that didn't seem to want him at all- besides Pepper and maybe Tony as well as Bruce who would smile at him genuinely sometimes and dealing with his own health, emotions-

Traumas, it was all exhausting- At that, he was working out drug traffics right now at the same time he and Black Cat were trying to fix their friendship, so in fact, he didn't know how he actually had time for the work in Tony's labs as well. 

"Karen told me to" He answered honestly trying not to look at his friends' reaction as he gazed away from them anxiously. 

_"That be true"_

"Dude!" Ned yelped with a frown on his face, even Michelle looked at him quite offended at which Peter sighed flinching a bit; He was a shitty friend wasn't he? He didn't notice the worried frown on Michelle's face. 

"I'm sorry ok? I know I screwed up" 

"Dude it's not even that! Your need fucking reminders: to eat, to sleep to socialize, and stop overworking yourself! It's not healthy!" He shouted to him quietly trying to control himself from blowing out, "Peter, you came to school on Sunday because you forgot it's weekend and yeah at first it was funny, after the sixth, it's just sad!" 

"I know alri-" 

"No" Michelle cut him off, her lips were cracked down with sadness as she frowned deeper, "You're not, and whatever you do that you hide from all of us?- it's killing you Parker" He didn't dare to say anything as the bell rung announcing the next lesson, "See you at the decathlon losers" 

_"She's right, you know Peter?"_ Karen whispered to his ear making him clenched his eyes tightly feeling his heart beating faster and harder against his chest, breath shortening in panic at the raised voice of both of his friends _, ~~worthless, waste of space, brat.~~_ He needs to calm down-

"Not now Karen"

His anxiety got to him for a bit longer than he would like barely able to hide it from both Ned and MJ who watched him closely for the rest of the day until he walked out of the school phone in his hand as he texted Pepper about the dinner they would have, 

Patrolling was always something refreshing fo him, the moment of a day to let himself rethink while running trough the roof's or swinging around the city catching thieves and robbers, rapists and assaulters or not think at all and lose himself in crime-fighting, Karen didn't seem to have the s opinion though even if he programmed a bit differently the fact a worrisome kind of funny, amusing and maybe a little likable. 

He could practically hear Karen's tired sigh as he leaped through the roof's his face painted in a frown, "What's up K?" He said as he jumped towards the next building,

_"You're patroling_ " She stated unamused 

"Yeah?"

_"I thought- maybe if you hear Michelle calling you loser fo not caring about yourself you would maybe take a little break"_ She confessed to him making him frown even deeper before he himself sighed smiling a bit 

"K, she always calls me a loser"

For a moment Karen was quiet no saying a word as she observed trough Peter's lenses the world around him, _"Yeah, you're right"_

"I will take a shorter patrol tomorrow," He said eventually as he stopped by the alley where the man was about to assault a woman around twenty, "And have a break on the weekend to hang out with friends, this working with you, K?"

_"I suppose?"_

Peter grinned at the _will we talk about it later the_ voice of hers as he webbed do guy to the wall "Great" he said as he looked up to leap back an continue his patrol; The smirk widened upon his face at the sight of a feminine figure standing high above on the roof, her black leather skin suit almost impossible to forget after this few months she spent in Europe, "Hello, Kitty" Karen snorted.

Peter smiled widely under his mask as they sat at the edge of their favorite roof, he shivered a bit as he felt her body lean into his side seductively, the smirk screeching on her lips, they both chatted for an hour now; They both lost in their censured stories that sometimes made him want to reap his mask off, look into her eyes and say, _hey I'm Peter Parker._ She would be disappointed though, he knew. 

Her days in Europe were boring as she said with a roll of her eyes, nothing less or more than here at home with maybe a bit of attraction you can't find here and different architecture as well as sights, his days in America were more stressful than usual with his vigilantism that he tried to hide from his new family, school, friends- and everything else. She seemed to understand even though her situation was a bit different - eighteen years old and successful in the big world with no need for help from people. 

"Why don't you just tell someone lover?" She asked and he didn't know how to answer; his eyes clenched close as he took a deep breath her face millimeters from his as she spoke, he could take the mask off right now an just- but he didn't "Stop carrying it Atlas"

"Atlas spider?" He said nonchalantly and tense a bit, relaxing a bit as she runs a finger on his arms muscles, the touch almost electric.

Black Cat smirked her eyes shining behind the orange goggles as she leaned to whisper in his ear, "Very sexy atlas Spider" Peter gulped as he shivered at the words,

" _Peter it's half past 3, surely you don't want to be late for dinner?"_

"yeah", Peter whispered to himself shifting a bit in his place getting a small pure from the Cat who raised an eyebrow at his actions, "Sorry Cat- I, I gotta go, you know don't want be late- the family dinner and all. No need to screwing up the relations more than they-"

Black Cat rolled her eyes at her little spider, "Don't worry about it, handsome, I get it" She said at which Peter only nodded and shifted a bit to stand up, "You're aware that I know you're capable of finding my identity, right?"

"It seems fair if I don't since you don't know mine" he stated as he took his backpack from the ground a walked towards the edge of the roof

Cat smirked as she looked at her trough his shoulder, "You're sweet Spider" Peter didn't say anything before leaping down the building his mind never letting go of the image; The woman in the black leather suit with one leg up to her full chest with a hand around the knee and one down looking at him with eyes glowing, her blond almost white her blew by the wind.

Peter found himself shaking his head as he swings back to the tower, _I will need a shower, cold shower,_ he thought to himself as he fixed his backpack that. _Hopefully, I'm not late._

The elevator rang as the door opened to the sight of the living quarters, Tony sitting on the armchair with the tablet in his hands as he cursed about getting the problem wrong while Harley lied on the sofa with phone chatting with someone, Abby sitting on the floor with her back on the sofa - the twelve years old reading a book; The teen looked up from his phone as he heard Peter walk in their gazes locked.

For a moment they both didn't say anything; Peter's anxiety embracing him a bit as he thought about the possibility of Pepper no wanting to spend time with him- canceling their dinner night, so rare that would happen one time a month with he schedule and real family to entertain. His panic must have been visible because Harley frowned is a second almost as if he could be possibly worried about him. 

Harley sighed, his eyes falling down to the phone "Mom's in the kitchen" Peter nodded but didn't say anything a little walked towards Pepper,

Mom- no, Pepper stood in the kitchen taking out the bawl I popcorn from the microwave as she turned around to face him, "Living room's kinda-"

"occupied" She finished for him smiling softly she encouraged him with a wave of a hand to con closer running her fingers through his curls lovingly; almost like May would do all this time- "I thought we can get snacks, go to your room instead, and watch some movies?"

"Yeah- that sounds great Pepper" an for the first time since he woke up he felt truly relaxed, "Let's do that"

Pepper smiled as the boy leaned on his shoulder snoring softly. 


	2. Bloody Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter first time meeting the mysterious character, Harley teased about a new friend while Tony listens to Pepper and tries to fix his a bit shaky relationship with Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for today, I will do something do rarely, actually go to sleep. 

_...that made me shiver and the eyes looking into my soul as if they knew everything I didn't know about myself._

* * *

**[ʙʟᴏᴏᴅʏ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇ]**

Peter wakes up the next morning lying down with head on the soft pillow and eye burned to the ceiling, his body sweaty trembling from the night terror he didn't remember, Tuesday 3rd of September, he realizes - he fall asleep during one of theirs so rare times with Pepper and suddenly he didn't feel in himself enough strength to get up, start the day. 

He hoped for just another hour that he knew he wouldn't get for next month until Pepper finds time for him. Peter tried not to cry hypnotized in red tears running down his wrist. 

**> FRIDAY, September 6th, 2017<**

_End Of The First Week_

"It doesn't make any sense" Peter muttered under his nose as he once again went through the system information different points on the Queens's map were showed in colors from plain grey trough yellow to aggressive red pinpointing the locations of known drug trafficks, human traffic bases Peter went trough since becoming vigilant; For past few days Peter looked around said places with hope about finding something about the new terrorist group that suddenly appeared in New York on of Peter's informant mentioned; said the group was characteristic for working with low-level drug traffics and being very shady. 

The guy, tall about four inches ahead of Peter and bald with short beard - Man's from Harlem and everyone called him Drake though his name's actually Mark Somero, he's five years into this kind of job as a higher class dealer of one of the lords, a minion just with privileges. The rank he got for being a family member of someone there who took pity on him. He was- is a man with good ears and fortunately with a long tongue; It wasn't hard to find him, Tuesday morning about to walk out for his share of drugs to start the route later.

_"Have you considered finding a new source?"_ Karen asked when he groaned once again hands pulling on his hair, "Or maybe looking on different parts of the city? Contacting other vigilantes, if they heard something?"

"Yeah, yeah- you're right," He said nodding at Karen's words his mind around the case as he flipped the pen between his finger; It was close to 11:30 when he finally closed his laptop, "Text Jessica: tomorrow, eight, usual place, we will go through all this again after patrol and- well I will consult with Jess hoping for the best I guess"

_"You promised to take a break Peter"_ Karen reminded annoyed by the teenager's request

Peter sighed heavily, his head back and eyes burned in the ceiling as he leaned on the chair's back, "Yeah, sorry- just" he paused "Put there Monday instead, the sooner the better" Peter commented as he glanced towards the sketches of the machine lying on the side; body for Karen.

At first, when starting on the project Peter thought about making her an actual human body, he really did but after few more thoughts it came to him how creepy and uncomfortable for them both it would be, not only the creation process itself but also for her being in the said body- or well- can AI be uncomfortable, he'd have to ask her- so instead he changes mind to some kind of animal, something small, something that wouldn't bring suspensions.

Her voice brought him back to reality, smooth voice hanging in the air, "You didn't work much on it lately" He heard her say as he picked up one of the plans, the teen found himself sighing again the small grimace on his face, Peter nodded fixing the glasses up his nose interface focusing on the details of the project showing fails and functions around the unfinished sketches [ **Possibility Of Working Correctly 87%** ] it says under.

For a moment he didn't know what to say; He didn't work on it much but he did and in fact, thought about it more and more, he really wanted to make it for her but just- couldn't make it quite right, "I'm sorry" He said quietly, "I just-" He paused for a moment, "You mean so much to me, you're my only friend I can talk to about- w-well, you know and- well besides Cat b-but she's different" Peter found himself stuttering around the lame explanation, his cheeks going crimson red as he remembered the conversation from the last night, Cat's wide grin as she whispered to his ear leaning- no, we're not going there. "And I want it to be perfect, you know?

Like, It should look really pretty- beautiful and realistic- I worked on the sketches of the machine more in my head and- art side of it? I was going to ask Michelle to help me with it and- Ask Cat about her opinion too? maybe- I just, I want it to be- too look good besides working good, something elegant but it can't be any suspicious either, that looks like- well, like you" He finished, "if that makes sense"

_"It kind of does, I suppose"_ He heard her say after a minute os silence as breathed out still feeling anxious at not really a confirmation but a bit kind of confirmation in her words; Peter's eyes went up to the ceiling again as he thought deeply, every possible animal that could be good for Karen to use as the visual, _"Maybe that's the problem though Peter?"_

"Huh?"

At his confusion, Karen chuckled as if amused by his goofiness, her voice smooth as she spoke again, filled with gratefulness and understanding like it always would, _"Maybe you're just thinking into it too much?"_ Peter frowned at that listening but didn't really get it; He wanted it to be perfect, there wasn't thinking **too** much in that kind of equation, _"What I mean is, it doesn't need to be something spectacular if you put your heart into it?"_

Peter opened his mouth to answer the frown deeper on his face but the knock on his door cut him off, "Pete?" He heard Tony frowning even more at the visit from the man; Peter's eyes snapped towards the alarm clock on his nightstand that he remembered fixing at school the other day after he crushed it with his fist in the morning, now, barely holding and ticking - sad sight actually if you ask him. It read 12 P.M. which probably wasn't at all weird hour for Tony to be awake at, "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

In a situation like that Peter knew what to do, lie on the floor and act death- wait no, that's for a different situation; it was lying in the bed in act of sleeping which Peter was really good at if he almost fooled the Devil Of the Hell's Kitchen himself but then he remembered about FRIDAY and surely it didn't sound like a good plan at all. 

"Yeah, I'm up!" He yelled instead spinning the chair around to face the door to his room; A small space with a chair and desk bed in the corner and a few shelves filled with books, place looking more like some kind of workshop with papers lying everywhere and thick books about physics and biochemistry Bruce bought him for his first birthday at the tower, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly seconds later, the mechanic behind them walking in hesitantly making Peter grin at the behavior of a scared animal walking into the unknown territory which wasn't far from the trough as Tony never really visited the room before giving it to Peter for use. Finally, he relaxed once he was fully in the room, Peter's eyebrow-raising in silent question as their eyes locked,

Tony looked around the small room for a second as if taking in the place in locking for a bit longer every time his eyes caught some kind of schematics and blueprints which was a lot around them before looking back to Peter smiling in clear amusement, he pointed at the bed in question and as Peter nodded before the man sat there,

"Hey buddy" He started, "you have it- cozy here? I guess," He said trying to start the conversation; Peter could feel his lips cracking a bit in a small smile at that, "Looks great kiddo, a little impersonal though, didn't think about posters or-"

Peter shook his head cutting the man off, "Not really, not yet- I mean, I will probably do something more around here but some other time I guess. When I'm a bit more into school and all that- I'm not really sure what I- actually like yet too and-" Tony nodded at the explanation, his smile never faltering as he listened to the kid's words though it was clear he wasn't really into being here, something that made Peter nervous, "Why are you here Mr. Stark?"

"Wanted to talk, you know? Get to know you better besides machines, all that" Came out the nonchalant reply as he leaned a bit back with arms crossing on his chest in a defensive position, his eyes clear with nervousness that Tony would usually hide behind glasses of his,

"Why are you here Mr. Stark?" Peter repeated at which Tony sighed deeply

"Observant, are we?" Tony asked chuckling softly at his own comment before nodding as if in understanding that he didn't really succeed at whatever he was trying to do, hide from Peter he wasn't really interested in playing family? Maybe, Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to know though, "Pepper talked to me yesterday morning, we- don't spend much time besides sometimes looking at your work in the labs, if its current or just asking you something in the mornings before school and now that you live with us- me and Pepper,

Well, it's kind of obvious because you're Pepper's responsibility now and she's your guardian, once we get married I will be yours too- I mean, that's how it looks, I don't know how it works but she adopted you and-"

"I get it"

"You do?" Tony asked suspiciously at which Peter nodded carefully his smile faltering a bit at the seriousness of the subject, it was true, Pepper was his legal guardian and on the paper his- new mom, kind of? she adopted him, so it made sense that after Pepper and Tony get married he will be also Tony's responsibility.

"Yeah, yeah I do- trying the communication and all-that, yeah-" Peter said nodding, "And thanks, for trying- I guess, that means a lot actually" Tony grinned at that and instantly Peter felt himself smiling a bit too; The silence filled the room for a moment, a little awkward but not unpleasant as Peter tapped his finger on the desk, "Really" 

"So- I know it may sounds cliche but maybe tell me something about yourself?"

_"Basing on my information and google,"_ They both hear Karen say, her smooth Italian accented voice ringing in the air as she spoke; Tony's gazed around the room for a speaker before landing on Peter's eyes, the glasses on which's frame the teen tapped on with his index finger and smirked automatically, the AI continuing " _It's quite good start to get to know someone, congratulations Mr. Stark. Ten points for Slytherin"_

"Slytherin?" Tony asked amused as he gazed at the glasses on Peter's nose; Teenager smiling widely at the billionaire who questioned the AI's choice of Hogwart's home as if the conversation with the Artificial Intelligence itself wasn't something you do every day and it sounded so domestic- as if Karen was herself part of their little family.

For a moment, maybe a second or two Peter could see the interface scanning and analyzing the word; it's pace, sound, rhythm as if it was her very personal goal to fully understand the meaning behind the one-word question from Tony Stark before her amused and sarcastic voice was again rung in the room, _"Well, considering-"_ she started, the Hogwart website opening for Peter to see, the teen rolling his eyes as the programs and sites started to show up on the screen,

"Karen," Peter found himself cutting her off, smiling widely at her little speech that she decides to pull off; He felt highly amused by her though even if it wasn't the right moment with Harry Potter quizzes and people analyzing, "Maybe not today, yeah?" He said a second later,

_"Of course Peter,"_ She said, a bit disappointed though as everything closed in Peter's lenses and she went silent for Peter and Tony to go back to the little conversation they were to start, Teen looked up towards the billionaire who looked at him with a giant smile and shinning eyes like when he would see the solution to one of the biggest problems of the world that would help thousands or millions;

Peter looked down for a second feeling his cheeks heat up at the attention from the man, the blueprints on the floor suddenly more interesting than they ever were when he started to sketch them during one of his days,

_"_ Wow, kid-" He automatically looked up to the man who shook his head, eyes wide "She's amazing, really- Wow, I can't believe that you said it wasn't anything special that morning on Monday Pete!" He exclaimed, "Honestly if I was that AI I would feel kind of offended too" Tony joked getting an eye-roll from Peter

"Karen's a Drama Queens" He muttered smiling amused as he glanced towards the, now, closed laptop- the blueprints and propositions between the folders he worked on the past few days that he was suddenly so aware of, "Making it a big deal- but she knows I love her- I'm doing this for her you know" Peter commented picking up one of the many sketches on the desk, " She wanted to be able to- walk- explore? She didn't want to be depending on me

But" Peter paused as he looked towards Tony who frowned at the younger man; Peter wasn't quite sure why? Was it because he was worried about Karen going rogue or was it because Peter paused and didn't finish his thought? The teen sighed shaking his head, not now- "But I can't get it quite right, I want it to be perfect but-"

"You can't get it perfect Parker," Tony cut him off getting the teen's attention, a gentle smile featuring his face as he sighed, "No-one can but you can make it the best you're capable" He added getting a wide smile from Peter whose eyes suddenly snapped back to the close laptop on the desk,

"Yeah, I think- I really thought too much into this- didn't I?" He asked at which Tony smiled a bit, "Yeah" Peter found himself saying, he nodded once as the phone lying on the papers light up with the familiar ID on the screen; One new message from Black Cat making him smile even wider before he looked back to Tony, " You're right- you both are right, I will do my best, put my heart into it. All that" For a moment Tony frown but nodded nonetheless, "But maybe during the next weekend" He added as he took his glasses off and lied them on the papers,

Tony smiled at that, "Classes good?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely!" Peter said instantly as he straightened in his seat feeling a bit more relaxed as he tried to go with the conversation tugging on his long sleeves to cover his hands, "I'm going a bit ahead with the material though so I don't have much to do- Harley too I heard? I mean, we don't talk much so-" He didn't finish as he saw Tony nod, "Yeah, besides that I have decathlon on Mondays and Wednesdays- and robotics on Friday-

Well, that be it- I don't really do much at school if not counting hanging out with Ned and MJ- My friends" He said, "They're nice"

"That's good Kid," Tony said, "Sounds like you're quite bored most of the time though? Harley said you were- are a bit out of it in class?" He said getting a nod from the teen before his eyes traveled to the alarm clock at the night-stand, man frowned, "It's quite late already-"

"Yeah- sure! I need to finish something too and I'm going out tomorrow, so- yeah"

Tony nodded once again standing up from the bed, he went to the door opening them but as he was about to step out he stopped looking back into the room; Peter frowned as the man stood in the doorway before the man's eyes traveled to the alarm clock and back to Peter, his finger-pointing in the direction of the device, "What-"

"Not funny meeting with my fist at five A.M." with the quiet _oh_ Tony nodded as if it explained everything- maybe it did? Yeah, it definitely did,

"Alright, good night Pete"

Tony turned around to leave the room Peter's eyes following the man before he opened his mouth and answered with a bit quieter "Bounna notte" And for a second Tony froze as his eyes snapped back to Peter analyzing what the younger man said before going into realization with Karen's accented voice still in his head,

He smiled, "Bounna notte Bambino" He answered before disappearing into the corridor, doors closing behind him as he left unaware of Pepper's godson typing trough FRIDAY's code not for the first time this past few months whispering with Karen who unamused helped him with turning off the protocols; The moment he finally know he was safe to go Peter went for his suit automatically pulling it on and went for the window leaping into the darkness with his room empty and closed doors.

It was about forty minutes past 12 PM when he finally found himself out of the tower and swinging through the air of New York City with his eyes wide with adrenaline, his whole body buzzing a trembling in excitement he could only feel during money's like this - Free from everything, responsibilities, the world, just everything; It was those moments as he tried to forget about everything, the facility mostly ignoring him when Pepper wasn't around, Harley's weird moods and stressful and exciting work as a vigilant, swinging was in between though, nothing like beating up criminals and definitely nothing like writing a text- he couldn't really fail it, not in a way that made people disappointed in him.

For a moment it was just him and the world his own eyes on the city around him that seemed to embrace him like always; Dark night pulling him father and danger telling him to come before he got the familiar feeling that he could never forget even if he tried, it was just barely a second before he felt the leather-skin wearing buddy bump into his back mid-swing wrapping her legs and arms around him tightly, her hair was blown by the wind behind them as she leaned into his ear, 

Black Cat smirked widely, he knew that - he didn't need to see it as she leaned closer, so much closer but nothing she wouldn't do earlier, their little touches just something they were used to ever since they meet long but not so long time ago, "Hello Spider," Was whispered seductively, the hot breath against the skin behind the material of his mask, making the teenager shiver as he clenched his fist around the web pulling them up into the air before they fell back down swinging,

His voice was a bit raspy and quick from the swinging through the city, yet not without the joy behind it like always when he saw her, heard her, or just felt her presence around him "Hey Cat" He said instantly, "You texted earlier" She hummed into his ear in answer, a confirmation that made his whole body tremble, Peter almost shook his head too get read of the thoughts before putting his full focus to the woman and well- swinging; the whole scenario nothing knew as Peter would find himself in similar situations often back those days when he and Cat run around the city, dancing between the rooftops- well, her trying to teach him, really, her laughter when he failed the easiest moves. His soft voice singing in the dark as they sat on the rooftops with a glass of vine she so insisted on.

Karen automatically pulled out the texts from the woman on the hologram of his left lense's screen, his heart beating faster as he looked through it with the smile automatically stretching across his face, "Sorry I didn't answer- There was someone that wanted to talk and-" He paused as he swung up and onto the roof Cat falling down to her feet; Peter turned around to face her, cat-like eyes on him behind the orange goggles of hers and a wide smile stretched on her lips, "Anyway," He said clearing his throat "patrol together, right?" 

Cat rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well, now that I have to be the good one too I thought the Amazing Spider-Man would show me the ropes" She said passing him he finger running trough his shoulder leaving the electric feeling on his skin, his eyes following her movements carefully, every single detail; She smirked widely as she walked towards the edge of the roof looking down to the robbers gathered in the alley watching the bank across the street with rather clear goal on their minds,

"Yeah-" Peter paused for a second frozen where he stood before nodding as if her words just got to his head, "Yeah, right- of course," Peter found himself saying instantly as he turned to follow her, "That's a good idea" He muttered under his nose

The Italian accent almost instantly rang in his ear _"Very smoothly Peter"_ He heard the silent whisper; Karen like usual with her banter, clearly amused by his stutter which was quiet better than her usual reaction, the AI not really that happy about Peter's relationship with Black Cat because of her worries about a young man getting hurt but not any less supporting, Peter though didn't feel any happier about her unusual reaction as he groaned with annoyance.

Peter clenched his fists, "Oh, shut up Karen" he snapped quietly feeling a bit guilty; Karen in answer only chuckled though at which he sighed shaking himself out of it. 

"Got an idea of plan already, lover?" Cat asked getting the attention of her spider back to her eyes, intelligent and so intense piercing into him; Peter nodded as he looked down towards the group of criminals his body finally starting to relax as he looked to his partner, her smile more gentle then he ever remembered it be, something more behind it,

"Yeah, I might have a good one," He said with his mind running miles a second, "You can sneak in, right? Wait- don't tell me, I know, I know- best cat burglar in the New York City- Europe now probably too, of course, you can-: He found himself saying her sweet laugh cutting him off as he looked at her leaning on the edge of the roof listening intensely to what he said; The mere fact she wanted to know what he thought made him feel less anxious, as if- he mattered there somewhere, "We will let them go in, the alarms would alert the police, so we will have to be quick" 

"You want to constrain them during the act," She said at which Peter nodded awaiting her words because what if she thinks it's stupid if he's acting like a kid or worse, that he isn't really capable, that he would be fast enough to- "That's a good plan I'm in" No, she wouldn't- she's not like that and even if she didn't agree with the plan she wouldn't straightly dismiss him and the idea. 

Cat smiled at him one more time before disappearing into the night, leaping towards the bank on the other side of the road unnoticed by the men in the alley; For a moment Peter, left alone on the roof found himself wondering- it was what, almost year that they know each other? A bit longer, maybe? He wasn't sure but he knew her a bit; Smart and quick in everything she did, successful in whatever she put her heart into. Black Cat was a woman born a thief with her hands on whatever that she saw and wanted for herself

That's why Peter knew how hard it was supposed to be getting her on the other side of the hero-villain world though even then Peter never felt himself considering her a villain, not really and he didn't know why, exactly; She knew him too, pretty well actually and as easy as it would be for him to find her identity and just- know, Peter knew she could find his as easy, especially with his Spider-sense not working on her anymore because he just felt safe around her. Peter sighed as he saw the men sneaking to the bank, _I should get to work,_ he thought to himself falling down to the ground.

One of the men worked at the entrance of the bank making Peter frown, _who rob the bang walking by the main door,_ he thought, _No, really! who?_ he felt himself scream in his thoughts watching as they entered the building, Peter automatically following behind them, "Hey Jack, you got the plans with you?"

"What the fuck do you think I am Simon?! Stupid?" Jack yelled back with clear annoyance on his face as he turned towards the Simon man who only shrugged as if he himself didn't really know what he meant behind that words,

"Considering by the way you entered this bank, I would say- Yes, Definitely" Men turned around at the voice behind them the loud _Oh shit it's Spider-Man!_ echoed in the room getting an amused smile from Peter; Spider-Man leaned on the door's frame nonchalantly as if it was just one of his normal Fridays nights which wasn't at all that far from the trough; His patrols were similar in fact with the quite rare rate of stupid criminals though they weren't unwelcome during them as Peter simply found it easier to deal with, the hero smiled watching the men with their poor attempt of robbery as the alarm went off,

"Boys," Peter smiled widely at Cat's seductive voice as she fell to the ground knocking to man into unconsciousness making the third man, who shivered in clear fear of being caught turn around to face her with confusion written all over his features, "You clearly don't how to play," She said just second Peter punched the last man on the back of his head sending to the ground before webbing them to the ground, "That was pretty easy"

"Stupid criminals exist too" Peter found himself saying with amusement as he shrugged the grin stretching widely underneath the mask, his lenses watching as Cat walked towards the door clearly chuckling under her nose, "What can I say?" Peter commented as they walked out of the building,

The alarm of the police rung in the air as the red and blue lights were to be seen in the distance they both looking towards it as her voice echoed sweetly in "Mind getting us a lift, Gorgeous?" she intently moved to wrap her arms around him, smoothly and gracefully; Peter didn't have to think twice before understood her train of thoughts as he lifted her to wrap her legs around him and shooting a web to pull them up into the air; They disappeared in the darkness of the city leaving the police behind, "Seems like it's our night"

"Isn't every one of them ours though kitty cat?" He said automatically swinging up and down with her body around him, "DIdn't we stole them all already?" He found himself trying at least to pull some kind of joke behind it- lamely as Karen mentioned making him clench his jaw a bit tighter,

Cat laughed though at that, his heart skipping a bit as she spoke, "And no-one else's" her words were soft in the air almost too quiet if not for his enhanced hearing, after a second she spoke again; her voice warm now, warmer even and a bit heavier in his ear "Maybe I'm the bad influence, huh sexy?" She whispered the question into his ear leaning in closer and he could swear he felt her lips on his own, her arm tight around his shoulder, "You having that dirty thoughts about me Spider?"

Peter heard himself groan, only half in annoyance as he rolled his eyes; His whole body shivering at her words as well as the closeness of their body and he knew, she felt it, his reaction at her behavior - that is not only amused her but the fact she seemed to like it, "Really Cat?" He found himself asking in fake annoyance, woman chuckled in answer as they swung through the night,

"Well, you know me Spidey, it's kind of my thing," She said with a wink, and of course she looked even more attractive while doing it; Peter then decides, after going back from patrol first thing he was getting a very cold shower but now though he let himself just for a moment enjoy the warmth of her against him swinging them around the city; His enhanced hearing picked up the yell from the alley, a woman screams for help assaulted by the man- or so it sounded, "You got there something, Lover?"

"Yeah, let's go back to work," he said as she smirked widely letting go of him the harpoon from the little device in her wrist that Peter remember her working on during many of their little meet-ups on the roof; It was a chilly night when they meet up there, she brought the bottle of wine that he would never forget and they worked silently, he on his web-shooters and she on the harpoon when he throws the idea of putting it into the bracelets, her amused smirk and quirked eyebrow making his heart beating faster, _Aren't you a one sexy nerd, spider?_ with a hint of humor behind it, never an insult but clear fondness. He love it about her

Of course, Peter found himself missing those days when they would run around the city, chasing each other like cat and the mouse, well- Cat and the Spider, really. It was something the would do then and often do now, her running away as he runs after her or the other way around with the smile or laughter, teasing jokes and kisses she would give- stole from him and he didn't mind at all even though he wasn't really sure where they stood sometimes. Where they still friends? It didn't really seem like it, he would have to ask one of those days.

It happened hour later, he ans Cat parted to go their own ways when he heard the sound of breaking glass that brought his attention immediately; Somewhere few blocks the south he noted to himself a he turns sharply in the direction ignoring Karen's question, _Where are you going Peter?_

IIt was empty warehouse hidden behind the buildings a ruin, really- and actually one of the few points he remember checking out earlier. Peter let himself fell to the ground his eyes catching the form lying on the ground, red substance underneath- blood, growing bigger. The man's heartbeat never actually beating in Peter's ears, dead he noted as he looked up to the window who fell trough. 

The man in a black suit stood by the frame, with his hands wearing black gloves, his face though was covered by the white mask, holes for his piercing, cold eyes and the bloody smile drowned on it making him shiver before with the blink of eyes he disappeared- who the hell was that? 

Peter ground as the alarm went off his fist crushing the device into pieces not for the first time those days as he tried to open his eyes annoyed by the sudden brightness that found its way to his pupils; sensitive to the lights he squeezed them shut with lips in a grimace, _yeah, that's definitely not my day,_ he thought to himself as he rolled out of the bed and stood up to take some clothes from the wardrobe and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom passing by Harley, ignoring his gaze on him the frown on his face that appeared ad he saw him walk by.

Peter undressed quickly and walked under the shower still sweaty from the night terror; his body trembling against the cold table, the scalpel pressed to his skin that run down his opening it for the woman to see and she smile as he screamed, ~~_Louder spider! Louder! I want to hear the chords of yours!_~~

The silent curse let out from between his lips as he leaned on the wall of the shower suddenly feeling weak on his legs as he tried not to fall, he doesn't need any more bruises than he already got- Peter straightened his posture getting gel and staring to clean himself slowly massaging tenses muscles before showering it off, 

Dried and dressed up he finally walked back to his room, eight-thirty it read, and of not continuing the hour he was awake at five AM earlier to calm himself down from the nightmare he had four hours of sleep, _not bad,_ he thought to himself with a nod as he walked into the living room, "Oh really? What's her name?" Sam asked amused, were they visiting again? 

"Um- T-that's not important" Harley stuttered out- Wait, since when does Harley stutter? 

"Oh no young man, this is very important" Peter heard Tony's serious tone as he walked into the room going straight for the kitchen; Big sofa was occupied by Tony with Pepper by her side who sighed heavily with her laptop in her lap as she worked trough something, Bruce on her left and Sam on Tony's right, on the other sofa Steve with Bucky and Harley clearly unamused and embarrassed sitting on the armchair, 

Peter rolled his eyes at the group eyes towards his place of destination a the elevator dung announcing the new-comer, Natasha walking in with a small smirk on her face, "Hey kid!" His attention was snapped back to the billionaire, "Back me up!" 

"W-what?" 

Everyone's attention turned to him as he stuttered the question out caught off guard, Sam rolled his eyes at him while Steve and Bucky didn't seem interested in his answer. Pepper looking up from hers laptop screen and suddenly he felt obligate to answer correctly, "Harley here" he said pointing at his son, "Have a new friend, we think it actually a girlfriend but he says it doesn't matter 

But it actually does, I say so- kid, back me up, now" Tony said automatically with his eyes burning into him as if excepting the exact answer - confirmation, Harley looking down to the floor in shame. 

_Ah, so that's what the whole drama is about_ , Peter sighed annoyed getting raised eyebrow from them all, "I don't care, as long as he doesn't want it to be my problem it's not" Peter said honestly not seeing a reason in lying at which Tony frowned clearly not liking the fact Peter didn't help him there but didn't comment on it shrugging, Sam and Bucky rolled their eyes as Natasha passed him and sat on the other chair clearly not caring on his opinion, Harley himself looked at him with wide eyes for a second before going back to his usual resting bitch expression.

Pepper on the other hand grinned widely at him, "Finally, I tried to get them to stop for the past hour!" She said getting a raised eyebrow from Peter who fixed the glasses up his nose, _Was it really 9;20 already?_ he found himself asking in his head, "They wouldn't stop, it was annoying"

"Well, it is kind of the thing that you deem the most important when you lived with a bunch of noisy kids putting their noses into your business for almost three years" He found himself saying referencing the group houses he lived in trough this time, Pepper's smile faltered a bit, her eyes shining with understanding, even Tony as he turned around give him a bit of sympathetic look though the rest of the group, beside Natasha who just didn't really care seemed confused not really knowing what he meant, 

Peter thought didn't say anything else as he walked into the kitchen leaving them to their own conversation founding himself in the kitchen like fish in the water making quick breakfast that wouldn't be suspicious for his scrawny frame and satisfying enough for Karen who took it as her personal goal to mother-hen over him whenever Mj or Ned wasn't capable of doing it

The teen walked out with the full plate and fell on the couch beside Sam not caring about everyone watching him with different stages of confusion; It wasn't in fact a secret nor it was something that people would miss, Peter never eat with people around him, he didn't like being in a room with more than three people, even in school he sometimes would go to the library instead-but sat in the cafeteria more often only because MJ like to draw people in crisis there and Ned was a huge gossip himself, which may or may not be a bit annoying when you hear about Betty for the hundredth time during one lunch break.

"So Peter what about you?" Peter's attention was snapped to Tony who leaned forward to look at the younger man; Peter frowned at the question as everyone else looked towards both of them, Harley rolling his eyes while Bucky grinned evilly, that wasn't good, "Got any girlfriend" Peter chocked on his food coughing violently, Pepper yelped in surprise her hand-clapping on his back as he instantly put the laptop away worried about her godson,

"Jeez, way to get rid of me, Mr. Stark" Peter commented pretty amused though no less terrified by the question.

"As if there was someone interested" Harley scoffed under his nose clearly offended by the idea of the other teen being in some kind of relationship, not heard by Pepper who didn't have the enhanced hearing of Peter not was she close enough as she looked at Peter with her eyes furrowed in worry; Peter let out a sigh, of relief because he wasn't chocking anymore and out of exhaustion that suddenly fell on him like a warehouse. 

"I'm good Pepper, really," He said smiling softly as he turned to look at Tony who shrugged.

"She any attractive?" Bucky blurred out getting Peter's attention and everyone's else' The teen almost instantly goes to Black Cat sitting on the rooftop with her legs down the building's side with a wide smirk as she looked at him, the glass of wine in her hand as she waited for him to sit by her, the night, one of their they walked talk trough- her hair and eyes sharp and gentle, her teasing comments and the voice. Their relationship was close but was she his girlfriend? He wasn't sure, Cat was always against the possessive terms so it wasn't a yes by any means

Peter snapped himself out of his thoughts feeling the gaze of everyone in the room on him with clear confusion and maybe a bit of shock, Pepper herself looked amused, that's when he felt the warmth of his cheeks blushing at his own thoughts, definitely, an answer that didn't need many words, |Harley huffed a laugh at that rolling his eyes, "And you didn't tell us?!"

"Well it's not like you would- want to know" Peter found himself saying, feeling his cheeks warming up at the thought of Cat, her laughing sweetly at something he said, "Besides I'm not really sure were we're at- I'm kinda figuring it out"

"That's good honey," Pepper said firmly, though she frowned a little, "But remember if you need anything, and I mean it - anything, I will listen alright? We can talk, you and me that's not a problem. To you too Harley, sweety, both of you." She said warmly, her voice delicate as she smiles, "I don't want any broken hearts in this house"Tony cleared his throat sounding a bit offended, "Sorry Tony but you're not really good at this kind of things"

Tony sighed, "Well, it's fair I guess"

Peter smiled a bit at that as he stood up, the plate in his hand, "Alright" He said to himself as he walked to the kitchen to put the plate in the dishwasher, "I'm going out, I will be back by six!" he yelled out as he entered the elevator with byes from Pepper and Steve, a roll of eyes from both amused Tony and annoyed Sam and a _"We don't care dumbass"_ from Harley,

_"He's annoying"_ He heard Karen say as the elevator door closed and started to move down the floors towards the lobby, her voice quiet and harsh as she said it clearly not liking what Harley has said earlier; Peter sighed, he knew that Karen wasn't a fan of people who did or could hurt him anyway and Harley's comments, especially with Peter's little self-destructive tendencies he was high on the list, that's why Peter not for the first time could see the display of pages like _top 15 ways to get revenge_ and other similar sites.

"Karen, we can't really do anything about it" He found himself saying as he walked out of the elevator waving to Susan, the receptionist that smiled widely at him waving back, she was in her blue sweater with red heart, blond curls in a ponytail as she watched him with her green eye; Susan Montie was one of the best employee her in Stark Industries as a secretary and receptionist she wad hard-working and ambitious person, her enthusiasm never stopping to amaze.

_"Actually-"_

"Karen, no" Pete automatically cut her off pretty annoyed by her brutal solutions as if she couldn't start with something- alright, maybe that was a bit hypocritical on his side but surely he wasn't about to start beating up his family right? Peter found himself sighing as he walked out of the tower instantly walking towards the metro, MJ and Ned were waiting, he didn't really have time for talking or thinking for the matter about Karen's ways of stoping Harley's stupid comments.

Peter smiled as he walked into the cafeteria, Michelle and Ned already sitting by their usual table chatting about something, his lips cracked in a smile as they both turned towards him with matching grins, _Well, it seemed it won't be that bad of a day,_ went through his head as he joined his friends with his mind relaxing a bit.

"Parker! finally decide to join the fun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so good night i guess ❤️. 


	3. Locked In Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks with Jess, Tony acts even more distant, Flash starts a fight in the cafeteria, and Black Cat worries about her spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there every one, here's the third chapter, hope you will like it!

_...broken soul made me wonder how to love_

* * *

**[ʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʙᴏx]**

It was a warm Saturday morning in the little cafeteria at the edge of the Queens between Mrs. Farranto's -A petite woman with dark brown wavy hair tied in a bun, her chubby silhouette wrapped in long, lovely dresses- little old library; the small place in brown and green pattern-filled from floor to ceiling with books and papers different sizes and colors, golden details and the light color of the walls that weren't yet covered by any shelves were making the place a bit lighter, more spacious than it really was. A lovely place Peter loved to visit on early Monday morning sometimes when he found himself waking up too early.

On the other side though was a bakery that the cafeteria, Jammie's Coffee & Teas worked with for the past twenty years; A lovely place it was as well, the part of Queens Peter so many years ago found himself visiting most often drinking in the sun and interactions of people around, a little boy observing and trying to understand - never really approaching with his anxiety and little fears that embraced him even after all those years. _It was harder now though._

Michelle laughed loudly as her friends teased each other; She would usually just seat most of it out sketching something and listening to their stupid conversation cracking a joke here and there on commenting on something really dumb they'd say, "It's good to have you here Peter" She said getting the teen's attention, Peter smiled widely a bit forcefully and nodded in answer, _Yeah it's definitely good to have him here,_ Michelle thought not noticing the tenses of his shoulder, _it's good._

**> MONDAY, September 9th, 2017<**

_First Day Of Second Week_

Peter sighed as he glanced at the time shown on the edge of the lens of his glasses, it was an hour after the classes and he already texted Pepper he was going to be home later than usual. Eyes around as he walked down the street of New York his mind wandering back to the patrol he had with Black Cat on Friday a little bit after they parted, the mysterious character that caught his eyes in the warehouse window; At first, he didn't register it with the bloody smile and cold eyes on him completely frozen in fear, something Peter would beat himself for the rest of his life, the little details that his informant was generous to share.

It wasn't obvious at first glance and with the shiver that the character brought to Peter, the worse of the worst memories making him drown back in his terrors, deeper into the black ocean as Peter always described, he wasn't sure if his thoughts were real- or if it was his own mind playing a mouse and a cat game with him, maybe it wasn't anything to do with the new terrorist group and it was just- accident, whatever it was he would have to deal with it, now, that he caught the guy in his act- or gal? He had something to be fixated about. 

Peter entered the building with a heavy sigh escaping his lips and went for the elevator clicking on the button; The teen entered and waited or the elevator to go up Karen weirdly quiet the whole day making him anxious as he shifted on his feet, the door opening to the familiar sight - Malcolm waiting for the elevator smiled a bit at the sight of the teenager, "Hey Parker, to Jess?" He nodded, "Yeah- she's pretty out of it, nothing new. Good luck" And like that he disappeared behind the door clenched shut.

"Isn't she always?" Peter asked no-one and with a shook of the head he turned around and walked towards the Alias Investigations; He smiled a bit at the door, wide open with glass shattered and a hole near the handle barely holding in place, the apartment inside not looking any better as he stepped in, bullets holes and burned sofa- a big hole in one of the walls too and lack of window on the right side behind the desk Jess occupied with her legs stretched on it leaning on her chair with a bottle of alcohol in her hand as she looked at him, "I see, you're handling yourself quiet well" Peter said

Jess huffed, "Whatever brat, I'm handling it better than you anyway" 

Peter laughed thought he didn't say anything crossing his arm on his chest as he looked around; Being completely honest the place didn't look that bad considering how trashed it was so many time already with one of the walls once almost non-existent, "I wanted to talk with you but you never showed up- Now though I'm not sure if I'm actually surprised"

Her smirk faltered as he lowered the bottle eyes burned into the floor, "Listen to brat, it's not about you- No, really, listen up kid" her words were a bit blurry but clear enough to understand, "I was going to be at this stupid bar you'd deemed our brat, there was just this little attack if you didn't notice" She commented pointing at the huge hole in the wall visible for both of them to see and well, yeah, Peter did see it coming in.

Peter sighed, "Sorry," he said automatically getting an eye-roll from Jess

"Hey, it's alright kid," She said pointing at the opposite seat for him to take, he did- For a moment they didn't say anything; Peter automatically opened his mouth to speak but shut it a second later- "Just tell me what's up, so we can finally start to work it out, yeah?" She said making the teen smile a bit as he nodded 

"There's a new gang in the city-" he said looking at her, waiting for any kind of reaction because maybe- but there wasn't anything, so he sighed, "well, I'm not really certain if you can call it gang but-"

"The guy with weird mask" She guessed instantly cutting him off nodding, the teen's eyes snapping up to her in surprise the hope coming back a little as she tapped her finger against the bottle not even looking at him now probably deep in her thoughts. 

"Yeah, how did you-"

Jessica huffed a laugh as she looked back at him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance, "Everyone knows you're working on it by now kid, someone pull you a leg" She said at which Peter grimaced his eyes snapping away as he tapped his own finger against the chair's arm anxiously, "But hey, don't beat yourself about it- it not your fault anyway," She said before sighing,

"Was- is there anything on the guy though?"

"Besides the fact he exists? Nah" She said at which Peter cursed loudly, Jessica raised her eyebrow with amusement before gulping down on her bottle, "How's going with Stark anyway? Better? Worse? I'm betting on the latter so don't make me lose my money" She winked clearly joking or was she? 

"He tried"

"Yeah," Jessica nodded, "And by the looks of it, it didn't really go far, did it?" She commented, "Some fuck up that he is" 

"He is in fact a bit insufferable," Peter said smirking, his eyes burned in the bottle of alcohol as he tried **not** to think about Stark's swinging mood that was more than irritating. 

"A bit?" They laughed

"Yeah, you're right- that's not a bit. More like totally insufferable which brings us back to the question- and no, it's not going at all or if you count the little bit of trying the other day it's like taking one step and then a step back, you can keep your money" 

"See brat," Jessica said raising her bottle in the air in approval at which Peter raised his eyebrow in amusement and irritation, "sometimes you're useful," She said with a little bit of humor behind it at which Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes, he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah- you will drink all the money bye-bye anyway" He joked as he stood up giving her a nod, "I need to go anyway, you know curfew as if I can't take care of myself anymore and all that," Jess nodded to him smiling a bit before turning her attention back to the bottle- Peter smiled at that looking at her for a few more seconds, Jessica Jones, one of the best vigilantes in the city- and a detective, before turning around and walking for the door; Her eyes snapped to him as he opened the door to walk out-

"Don't get too violent," She said getting his attention again; Peter frowned at her, not really remembering getting violent- at least not anymore then he was usually, "we both know how it might go with your anger issues" She said making him froze, he knew he had problems but- Peter opened his mouth to speak but didn't find it in himself, she didn't seem to notice as she didn't look at him anymore swinging her bottle, "I know about Henry- a lot of blood there, kid" 

"Are you-" 

"Not a threat," She said instantly, as she put down the bottle, now empty, "I'm just worried- fuck, I can't believe I'm saying. We both know Spider-Man always was a bit violent behind the scene but it's different Parker." He didn't say anything, "Just don't get into trouble, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure" He walked out 

When he got home the first person to greet him was Pepper, not grumpy Harley with his mouth opened to complain about everything, not Tony with his frown attached to his face as if Peter was just some kind of equation nor Steve or Natasha- Just Pepper - the same Pepper he met at the footstep of his last foster home and the woman that loved him- standing there with her arms wide open for the incoming hug that she excepted from him, he did roll his eyes before it tough- good naturally. The little, secret smile cracking as he faced the only person in the family who cared, actually cared.

Her wide smile was the warmest and most loving smile he had seen in years, something, the little detail that made him feel guilty for all the sleepless night that he had for a few months now and the dark thoughts clouding his mind, that didn't want to go away- the pain embracing his mind for hours, days even; but now with Pepper, he felt better, lighter and Peter loved those moments because they were only times he had her for himself, even if it was just a bit, a second, really.

"Hey honey," He heard her sweet voice as she hugged him tightly, her warm arms wrapped around him clenching his head to her heart where it beat silently, the sound so calming he could go to sleep right here and then, he forced himself to look up to her eyes, shinning with care, "It's so good to see you, how was your day?" 

"Nothing exciting, Pepper," He said smiling as he thought back to school shoving himself into the hug a bit more absent-minded, "Just some of the usual shenanigans with Michelle and Ned, you know- we were at Jammie's the other day" 

"Oh, that coffee place you told me so much about?" She asked leading the teen to the living room while others clueless ignored their little chat talking to one another instead, "That's good! Karen told me you need that" 

Peter raised his eyebrow in surprise, "wow, two of my favorites people conspiring against me? I feel betrayed" He said dramatically as he fell to the couch next to Pepper, the TV turned on; News was playing with J. Jonah Jameson throwing threats and insults towards Spider-Man at which Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes, 

Pepper herself looked up to the television with furrowed eyebrows, "He is pretty annoying," Peter muttered under his nose. Harley scoffed. 

"But he is also right" that statement made Peter froze as he looked back to Harley who crossed his arms on his chest looking at the TV with such approval it was almost laughable- almost, "Spider-Man is fucking insect of this society, the city would better off without a pest like him" 

Peter opened his mouth to protest, he understood the fact he was maybe a little dangerous with how he was used to beating the crap out of people- no, criminal and all that but he wasn't completely useless- Tony cut him off humming in agreement, "If not for the fact he's too low threat for the Avengers I would probably go blast him out of the sky, that's how annoying he is" He said taking a bit of an apple, something that Pepper told him to do - eat healthier, "probably" 

"Maybe he's not a bad person, just he's too hurt to understand he's going the wrong way about- all of this?" Pepper suddenly spoke up, "I'm not justifying his doing, of course, it's bad how much he hurts these people but it's not hard to notice Spider-Man I going only after criminals" 

"Good person or not, this menace got enough on his account for straightway to jail, Pep," Tony said not noticing how Peter shivered at the comment automatically wrapping his arms around himself in self-consciousness, was that really what they thought about him, a menace, insect? "If not a raft of course- but besides that, he's not really worth my time. He will either slip up or get himself killed- so, it's just waiting now" Pepper didn't say anything just shaking her head with a small grimace painting her face, it was clear she didn't really want to talk about it with her husband and not because she wasn't at all interested in the vigilant who was fairly new if he was around only for two years.

"It will be better that way," Steve threw in frowning a bit at the TV screen, everyone looked at him now, Peter long ago deep in his own thoughts, "He came from the streets, right? It's only good he ends there too-"

"Well, that's where he belongs anyway" Sam cut in rolling his eyes, "Alright guys, I think I will be going back to the suite, you going?" He asked Bucky who threw his phone on the couch in irritation frowning at the dark-skinned man for a second before nodding

"I think I will tug along If you guys don't mind" Clint commented following them to the elevator,

Peter watched them go out with a sigh before turning to Pepper who seemed pretty drained by her all days long work, "I-" He cut himself off when her eyes snapped to him giving him all her attention, "I was thinking, maybe we could catch some movie- or- if you're not too busy-"

"I'm so sorry honey," And with that words he knew she wouldn't be here for long- not long enough to even go through the movie, "But in half-hour, I have to go back to SI and help with few things before tomorrows fly to China,"

"Why can't someone else do it?" He whispered, heart, clenched- hurting and aching as he saw the sadness in her eyes at the question. _It's not her fault moron, you should be grateful you get to see her at all-_ Peter froze at the sudden thought, he never felt like that before; The chill crawling into his mind and the burning guilt for even thinking he could be mad at Pepper for not being around enough because it's not her fault and he was being childish- or maybe they were there, just- quieter?

"You know why, honey," She said running her fingers through his curls smiling a bit, softly and sadly, "But the moment I'm back from China, we will watch all the movies, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah- that's fair," He said under his nose answering with his own little smile, "Thanks"

**> TUESDAY, September 10th, 2017<**

_The dark silhouette above him made him shiver as he took in a deep breath, cold metal behind his back and the white ceiling above- he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream- he wanted to- "Scalpel," The cold voice said loudly, the tool was given to them and metal that was immediately pressed to his bare skin- he felt like screaming but he couldn't, no voice cam out-_

_"I will double the dosage" the other silhouette spoke nearing to the medical machine Peter was hooked up to- the cold coursing trough his veins, icy-cold- his bloodshot eyes snapped down to where the scalpel was pressed now- his head turned violently to the said as he puked, the image of his insides showed to the light through the open wound on his chest making him nauseous, the skin trying to stitch itself back together-_

_"Triple it"_

Peter shot awake, the white mask still clear in his minds as he breathed heavily, _who are you-_ The teen snapped his eyes up shaking his head to throw the image out of his head before jumping out of his bed as if it burned, ignoring Karen's worryingly calling after him as he runs out of his room and towards the bathroom at the other side of the penthouse, _why is it so far?_ He didn't know but didn't care either as he stormed inside instantly going towards the sink; The cold water against his hot skin made him sigh,

After a quick shower, he finally walked out the sweat-pants tied at the front and lousy tee, his hair curling even more as the drop of water fell down his temple; He opened the door and walked out with a towel in his hand, 

"What was that?"

"Stalking much" Peter muttered under his nose when he saw Harley leaning against the opposite wall, the blond frowned clearly annoyed opening his mouth to speak, "It's not your business- the only thing we have in common is the fact we live here and **you** don't seem to went anything above that in our relationship." He said, Harley, snapping his mouth shut in shock, "So let's leave it like that" He added before walking away,

He knew as he walked down the corridor that Harley looked at him, maybe shocked that Peter talked to him like that- or maybe- Peter shook his head, it was tiring, thinking about everything and now he had better things to think about; He needed to find out who the man behind the mask was, nothing else. As he walked into the room he closed the door shut leaning against them heavily, his head hurt now, aching-

**"You should take a break today Peter,"** He heard Karen say, **"It would be-"**

"I don't have time," He said cutting her off as he shoved the glasses into the drawer talking about the normal one, "I will have to work out what's up with the new guy," He muttered to himself packing his laptop into the bag before walking out of the room,

Tony was in the living room, sitting by the couch with his tablet when he comes in muttering threats under his breath, _typical Tuesday morning,_ Peter thought to himself walking into the kitchen minutes later his eyes scanning the shelves for some kind of breakfast, when he walked back Harley was there to look at him with a frown - Peter hated it; The teen sat down at his usual place putting the plate down,

"Pepper won't be until the end of the month," Tony said finally breaking the silence, not even looking up from his laptop as the elevator dinged to announce someone incoming; Steve and Natasha walked into the living room arguing about something Clint did few ways ago, some kind of prank they could get revenge for, Peter didn't really care as he gave his full attention to Tony frowning in confusion, because he remembers talking with Pepper before and that wasn't what she said.

"But-"

"Something came up," Billionaire answered dismissively, immediately ignoring the hurt in Peter's eyes almost as if he simply didn't care- as if it doesn't matter to him. Peter nodded at that before turning back to his plate, missing the look Tony give him, the small frown and faltering smile at the sight of the kid's eyes losing its bit of shine- He cleared his throat gaining the attention back, "Happy's waiting for you in the garage, so better hurry up with the eating," He added before turning back to the tablet,

"Happy? but why would-"

"Because," Tony said rolling his eyes in amusement but it looked more of an annoyance if anything- then, he sighed putting down his tablet when he realized that maybe it wasn't a really good answer, "We talked with Pepper before she went to China and we both came to the realization to later or sooner someone will find out about- our relations, so it will be easier when you get used to the whole, you need someone following you around thing- from now on, Happy will pick you up, like Harley-"  
  


"It's not what we agreed on"

"God, do you think I care what you and Pepper agreed on?!" Tony snapped and for a second there was silence, just billionaire's breathing and Peter's fast-beating heart, "listen- It's for your good-"

"Yeah, sure" Peter snapped shooting up from his place fast-walking to the elevator that shut behind him silently as he cursed under his nose, _that's not good,_ he thought to himself annoyed, hands clenched by his sides as the elevator went down floor by floor- _I can't have a fucking babysitter-_ If Happy starts to follow him around he will have to be extra careful with a suit, people he talks to and hangs out with and he didn't really feel like looking through his shoulder every second he was going to do something.

Harley didn't say anything when they locked their eyes down in the garage, Peter just passed him and walked to the black SUV standing there at the back of the tower's garage, Happy leaning against the back door with his phone in his hand muttering under his breath about the bratty kid- which highly amused Peter who shoved his hands into the pockets not even giving the blond a glance as he walked to Hogan with a small, tired smile,

"Hey Happy,"  
  


Hogan looked up frowning at them before waving them to get in, himself going around behind the wheel, _"Just get in, don't talk"_ kind of vibe that made Peter smile as he put on the belt; Harley sat beside him with a phone in his hand looking trough Instagram and Twitter with his mind clouded by the thoughts, the image from the morning still creeping onto his head as he looked towards his- whoever Peter was to him. He was shaken, scared by something as he stormed to the bathroom and he would lie if he said he wasn't curious.

Of course, they weren't close, so it wasn't as if he could just turn to him and ask, _hey Pete, by the way why were you so freaked out this morning?_ yeah, no- definitely not; Harley sighed as he snapped back to his phone, Peter was different but like he said it wasn't his business, so why suddenly he felt like it was?

"See you later dipshit," Harley shot to Peter before running out of the car, Peter frowning at him before rolling his eyes and walking out with a quiet _bye Happy_ following him- he didn't get an answer though, typical.

"Hey, Pete!" 

Peter smiled widely at his best friend, "Hey Ned" He found himself saying instantly watching the shining eyes of his best friend as he started the usual rambling, MJ joining them even at some point raising an eyebrow at him when the talking gets pretty annoying, Peter didn't say anything though smiling widely at the twitch of the corner of her eyes when Ned get even deeper into the subject with the passion that can't be beaten by anyone- possibly. 

"And then the guy was like-" Yeah, definitely Ned talking about his favorite RPG game in front of very not amusement Michelle was his favorite past-time hobby now, he will have to do it more often= Peter's thoughts were cut off as he felt his phone buzz against his leg, he frowned fishing it out, smiling a bit at the message from the Cat that showed up on the screen, "And then, I killed him." He finished with the stoic expression before turning to Peter frowning, "Are you even listening man?"

"Yeah, sorry, sorry," Peter muttered snapping his attention back to his best friend smiling apologetically, "Just a text from- So, you killed him?"

"Duh"

Both Ned and Peter turned around at the loud bark of laughter the second later; Flash and his goons stood in front of them laughing at them making friends frown, even Michelle seemed a bit confused by their stupid antics as she watched the situation a bit on the side, after a minute they finally calmed down muttering between each other; Peter instantly caught the sight of Harley, Lila, Cooper, and Cassie a bit behind Flash with their own group looking towards the three of them with something in their eyes- he couldn't really tell what, when Flash started to walk towards him,

"What you little nerds talkin' about now, huh?" He said with his lips twitched in a smirk as if he was the king of the school, people around starting to mutter about the scene he was pulling, _what is happening? Do you think they will fight, Oh my god what a shitshow-_ Peter ignored them all instead of focusing on the teen in front of him, "Games and legos, that's all you ever seem to care about- WHy don't you grow some balls, Parker, show me you're not just some baby?"

"What do you want Eugene?" Peter asked tiredly rolling his eyes at the usual bully's talk he hears all the time; The blond smile widened as he turned to look at his 'friends' trough his shoulder before looking back to the other teen with shine behind his eyes, Peter frowned confused by his cockiness, _What are you up to Thompson?_ he thought as he watched the bully walk closer,

"Simple, punch me"

"W-what?" _Fucking stutter,_ he thought as he took a step back

Flash laughed loudly, "Oh come on Parker, getting deaf now?" He yelled smiling wider with every second as he watched to boy's uncertainty, "Show everyone what a big boy you're- oh, right I forgot an orphan like you didn't have anyone to show how big boys act, huh?" He said getting a roar of laughter; Students started to gather around them with excitement muttering and laughing between each other, Betty Brant writing down, dictaphone on her neck as Jason clicked photos of the whole situation, Peter frowned at them with _what the fuck_ looks attached to his face before turning back to Flash who grinned widely at him, "How about I show you then?!"

Everyone cheered above him as Peter started to get back to his feet looking down at the blood on the floor with a frown- Flash punched him- Flash- He cut his own thoughts off as he stood up turning around in time for the next fist to go his way, eyes wide in surprise as he felt his spider-sense burn at the back of his head; Peter instinctively felt himself backing away with fingers wrapping around Flash's wrist before the bully would punch him again, he felt anger- why he felt that way though? It wasn't as if Flash didn't even punch him. Then why? "What are you doing Puny?" He asked

Peter didn't know- "What the- Flash didn't get to finish, everyone heard his jaw snap under the pressure of Peter's fist, the silence filled the corridor as the students watched Peter looking down at Flash before gazing Harley and his friends;

It wasn't long before Flash soot back to his feet growling loudly, he charged at the smaller boy with his fists clenched tight yelling insults, cursing. The blood fell on the ground and students screamed.

"Why don't you pick up lover?" She asked him as she sat down next to him, her legs swinging at the edge of the roof they sit on silently enjoying each other's presence her glowing eyes on him as she sat there beside him- worried even though he wouldn't ever tell him that; he didn't say anything on his own simply shaking his head before turning back to the phone as he clicked on the red button shining on the screen once again, silencing the phone before shoving it back to his backpack, "They seem worried" She said

Peter nodded once, "They are," He said as he leaned on her, head falling to her shoulder where it stayed as she let out a small breath. Cat frowned down at her spider but didn't say anything, she didn't comment on his mood change- the sadness that seemed to be wrapped around him that night, like a dark shadow- something she remembers seeing in him a year ago before leaving for Europe but then- it didn't seem so bad, now as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder she couldn't stop herself from thinking if she failed her spider. They sat there for minutes, maybe an hour as the street lights of the city hypnotized them

"You're quiet tonight" 

"Not a good kind of day," Peter exclaimed as he closed his eyes shut, he didn't miss how Karen didn't speak to him once ever since he put on the suit and that broke his heart- _It's your fault, you know it's because of-_ He sighed, his finger tapping anxiously against his leg, "I- I fucked up, I promised I wouldn't but I did. They said, made me promise that night, then- but I did it again, tonight, that's why I don't pick up. I cut them off again, even after-" he cut himself off

"It's your life- you don't need to tell me anything" 

"After I promised when they stopped me- from my first attempt too, well- you can make a guess," He sighed when she didn't say anything, both of them falling into silence once again, "-but I did it, shut Karen up that morning and- I got into a fight this morning, you know? Em and Ned were worried but I can't deal with this right now. Consequences of what happened"

"That's funny," She said after a few minutes, almost absent-minded; He looked to her frowning a bit, observing, "I always thought you would be this optimistic, goodie two shoe nerd watching Star Wars, and- always blushing when someone talks dirty around you" Peter chuckled at that but didn't dare to comment on the fact that she wasn't that far from the truth- "The cute image, kind of like those kitten photos on the internet" 

Peter huffed annoyed at the statement, "Did you just compared me to a kitten?" He asked getting a laugh out of Cat, it was nice and warm- SHe was amazing, _Nah, she is._

"Yeah, so I did, gorgeous,"

Peter laughed shaking his head in amusement as he watched her stood up from her place, his eyes watching her silently, following every one of her movements with interest and amazement as if she hung all the stars on the sky; Peter found himself wondering, thinking about her more and more those days and wasn't sure yet why- it wasn't by any means something he would deem bad yet he wasn't sure what Cat would think if she knew. Maybe she would be amused? maybe him thinking something more than being friends is possible would be laughable and her flirting was just- a game? He hoped it wasn't"You don't even know what I look like" peter found himself saying, as he followed her, she turned around to face him and he could see the cat-like eyes trough the orange goggles that shinned in the light,

"Well sexy," She said lowly walking to him, their bodies close as she smirked widely, teasingly, "I bet there **is** a lot of gorgeous stuff there" She muttered right to his ear as she runs her long finger down his chest before winking when he shivered under her touch cursing quietly; Cat laughed at that, "Come on now," She said and jumping down leaving him behind flattered, Peter sighed shaking his head quickly

"Cat" He muttered to himself, before jumping down behind her; the sight wasn't anything especially weird or unusual for the city with crime being something more of a daily basis than not, the man cornering a poor woman was, unfortunately, one of those things you see on the streets every day but no-one seems to notice it or worse, just ignore it straightly passing the problem as if it didn't matter - the mere thought making Peter want to puke as he jumped beside Cat who dragged the man to opposite wall pining him before punching to unconsciousness,

"You took your time Lover," She said as she turned around to find him leaning on the other wall with his arms crossed, the would-be rapist beat to the ground, blood oozing from the split lip, Peter didn't comment on it shrugging, "You called the police yet?" 

Peter opened his mouth to speak up- but Karen was faster to answer with her voice monotone and harsh, **"They are on their way,"** she spoke not adding anything in between silencing herself instantly, the silent huff they didn't hear but could be imagined by the both of the vigilantes.

"You really pissed her off, didn't you?" She said chuckling before shaking her head and jumping up to look around, continuing their patrol, Peter knew she was right, she always was and that's what frustrated him as he jumped behind to follow,

"Muggers, thuggers, burglar- ers? It's kind of boring tonight," Peter said a he jumped down beside the group of rapist that cornered the girl behind some kind of club, men screaming like little kids when they saw him leaning against the wall, "It's not me who you should fear he said as the Black Cat sneaked in behind, "But her"

"hmmm, I like the way you appreciate woman, spidey,"

"I'm just scared of you," Peter said honestly at which she laughed loudly pinching him in his arm as they run down the alley grinning at each other widely; She didn't say anything just laughed and he couldn't help the smile that attached itself to his own face as he followed behind, "It's a peaceful night," He said as he webbed up the man to the wall smirking at his work,

"Better don't say that or-" The loud explosion cut her off getting their attention in the direction o center; as they looked up they could see the smoke in the distance - both of them shared a look before nodding and running in the direction.

"Roxxon," Peter said as they stood looking towards the scenery in front of them- the giant forty-something building with giant Roxxon Logo standing in flames the police and ambulance already on their way as the vigilantes looked towards the catastrophe, the huge explosion caused the structure to almost fall as it barely stood ion the ground looking as miserably as it ever did; Peter sighed at that annoyed, people running out of the building in rush screaming for help, injured mostly but some untouched by the whole situation- lucky bastards- "why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe, because for the past month they seemed to have a lot of break-ins?" Cat cut in frowning at the building herself, both of them - they weren't shocked by the situation that much, the Roxxon, corporation responsible for the energy used by the entire city would be a target but ever since the Stark invested in the whole energy department and more and more corporation started to rise the very same corporation that one day was one of the most efficient in it was now- well, not really worth attacking,

"Maybe," Peter said shrugging as they stood at the edge of the building watching the Roxxon building burn down in flames; Peter frowned as he noticed the dark silhouette at the top floors, he and Cat exchanged looks, "Seems tough like not everyone is interested in running out of there"

"You up for some wall-crawling handsome?" 

Peter scoffed at the question as if offended by the question his eyes shining with amusement as he looked back towards the shinning red building, "Always" He said

Peter sighed as he crawled up stopping himself from letting go one hand to make sure she was secured, the little thing that even though he knew he wouldn't let her fall didn't let go of his thoughts ever since he started to scale the building, instead he decided to say something, get his mind off of the mere thought of- "So- any idea why Roxxon? why not someone worthy stealing from?" Peter said around the tenth floor as he glances down frowning a bit at the distance before looking back up, trying very hard to ignore how close she was to him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all.

"Surely they have a reason- or they're just dump" She smirked

"Yeah, I mean- everyone knows that Roxxon isn't even at the top in the department of energy right now, hell they are probably the last! I can't understand why the city still has a deal with them," Peter said annoyed remembering the last outage of energy two years ago in the orphanage, all the kids screaming in annoyance- until the man of the home himself got into his rage for his TV being turned off, _good times- well, not really._ "Like I mean, Starks are investing in it too, now, right?"

"You'd have to be stupid to attack Starks," Cat said rolling her eyes  
  


"True, true"

Cat sighed heavily as she looked up towards the window, opened widely, "I don't know, in that you're right Roxxon is not any attractive of a target but still they have a deal with the city - just like you said, don't they?" Peter hummed, "I'm pretty sure whoever it is to pull out that kind of stunt is either low-class or-"

"-Is preparing himself for something bigger" Peter finished at which Cat nodded silently though he could clearly see the shine in her eyes, the little twitch of amusement that lightens up just for a second, "That's smart actually" he muttered under his nose cursing the image of stupid criminals he had most of the time before looking down at her; Cats eyes were burned into his, and he swore he could see the cat's glowing gold in them for a second before his eyes snapped lower to her lips- _No Parker, snapped out of it! You're scaling a burning fucking building, focus!_

"What's on your mind gorgeous?" She asked suddenly, her voice in a joking tone, caught him off guard as she looked straight into his eyes - she didn't want to say it but she was worried, his words about the fight earlier and his- it didn't seem good and now if it comes back she obviously wanted to know if she could do something at least a little bit, the moron wouldn't do anything himself, he would just spiral down; He knew him enough to know that he wouldn't ask for help either so it were only people who knew that could help.

"Umm, what?" He said snapping his attention back to her eyes, she smirked lightly at him making him stutter, even more, his cheeks violently red as he tried to think of an excuse, it wasn't as if he thought about something bad- or well- but he didn't really want to see her reaction if he said the truth either, "m-math exam?" _Really, Parker, that's all you got?!_

"Well, that is an Avenger level threat," She said seriously taking the excuse with a wink of her eye as she pressed more into him making him frown a bit before his mind comprehended that yeah, in fact, he didn't really dwell on it any deeper- good job Parker you did something right for once- ached the window of the fortieth floors, their faze locked for a second before they walked in; they both looked up, 

"You said something about avengers level threat?" Peter asked at which Cat glared at him annoyed; The group of men clothed in black suits looking at them like deers caught in daylight before in a second they changed their positions ready to charge at the vigilantes. 

"When I said that I didn't really expect to find a bunch of ninjas" She snapped a second before the men run at them attacking, Peter cursed - of course they have that kind of luck; They instantly fell into their routine as he ducked under the punch and she jumped above them, landing behind their backs, their bodies as if dancing between each other, back to back, "It seems like there's some bigger boy into it Spider,"

"Oh, yeah? I couldn't tell!" Peter screamed as he tripped the other guy pulling him a leg before punching the other, "Was it, ninjas? I fight ninjas every day!" He exclaimed as he turned around, "-In fact-" He cut himself off the fist centimeters from his face stopped as the guy was pulled away and shot somewhere behind, Cat standing there with her eyebrow raised at her partner, 

"You're an ass, handsome"

"I know," He said sighing, Cat didn't say anything only giving him the same look she gave him every time it happened, a _what's going on, there are no secrets here_ and besides their identities there really weren't, he found himself more often than not telling her about many things from his life, about Ned and Michelle- what he never told her were surnames or Starks- those were off-limit. The stories of every day, maybe a bit censored but still and it made him feel lighter- he trusted her, he did and told her everything- "It's nothing, just- you know a bit distracted: He said dismissively at which she hummed nodding not really sure if she should believe him or not,

"Sure lover," Cat said as they walked into the office, the only part fully untouched by flames Peter noted as they walked towards the desk in the center of the room, the white sticky not glued onto it, Peter picked it up frowning, "You got there something?" She asked

Peter nodded before locking down onto the little paper still in his hands, his eyes widened- "Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is that even possible, people actually read something of mine? wtf


	4. information

Due to personal reasons I won't be posting for the unknown period of time, be patient and I'm sorry to dissapoint

**Update:** I'm better now, which is a good thing, ig? 

Someone told me I should start taking care of myself-

-yeah- so, basically what everyone's saying to me all the time but well...

I'm trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems I couldn't really survive long without y'all...


	5. Lost In Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's acting weirder, Harley have his problems and who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three, maybe four days? Wasn't it, not much obviously considering how attached I am to this side... Well, at least I had some break, right?
> 
> I'm feeling alright I guess, so I wrote it- the chapter hates me so much, anyway I hope y'all will enjoy here's the 4 chapter:

...my mind seems to burn

* * *

  
[ʟᴏꜱᴛ ɪɴ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ]

Peter didn't notice them watching, completely clueless to their eyes on him as he walked into the living room bearly awake with his hair messy and bags clear under his eyes - the picture that Avengers couldn't believe they saw this morning. Of course, Peter Parker was a grumpy teenager but it never came to this point where he would drag himself in that kind of poor state. He was there, standing in front of them in a few fast steps, and not even saying a word he nodded. the teen stayed silent entering the kitchen and making himself a quick breakfast. Avenger's watched him mutter something to himself, the teen chatting with Karen who complained about him not being healthy enough. He walked out of the kitchen sighing quietly under his nose as the AI started to talk to him again because she could never be mad at him for long. 

Peter signed heavily walking back to the living room trying not to think about twelve unanswered calls from Black Cat and twenty-fifth other from both Ned and MJ that if he didn't answer- well, it was too late anyway; He walked out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand and back into the living room sitting on the couch beside Harley who raised his eyebrow at him, saying something with his usual snarl that was created to offend him, make him feel worse- whatever was Harley's goal, Peter didn't say anything- In fact, he didn't react.

Avengers around looked at him either frowning as if questioning his mood changed or in confusion or worried but he didn't look up to see it occupied by his breakfast and Karen talking his ear off - trying to cheer him up. He didn't; Peter us sat there emotionless, eating and not at all caring about anything around him.

  
"So, Peter- you slept well?" Tony asked nonchalantly at which Peter's eyes snapped towards him furrowing a bit as if he couldn't believe that billionaire actually spoke to him before returning back to his plate, "right," Stark muttered under his breath clearing his throat - the teen didn't react occupied by his breakfast.

  
When he finally finished, Peter stood up making his way to the kitchen and shoved the plate into the dishwasher before walking out, nodding to the team, and entering the elevator that shut closed behind him with a silent thud; Avengers exchanged looks, Sam, Bucky and Clint cut their own conversation the second the teen disappeared inside the elevator instead gawking in the direction with clenched jaws, it was seconds, minutes of silence as they slowly disgusted what just happened before they looked towards Harley who frowned deeply at the floor,

  
"Great," Everyone turned towards Tony; The man sat by the table cursing under his breath, shaking his head as he looked down in defeat. Everyone knew he wanted to be better towards the boy, that he wanted to help him but with the current situation he was so stressed he barely found time to even try to know him, "just fucking great," Tony snapped irritated as he punches the table in anger making everyone flinches, "God- I knew it was bad but-"

  
"You didn't know" Natasha cut in clenching her eyes shut,

  
"The problem here Romanov is that I did- I did know that Parker has problems," Tony said running his hands down his face in poor defeat and anger- anger at himself for not being better, for not being a hero his- Pepper's godson deserved, "Pepper told me, we talked with his foster parents, friend and- we knew, we both know- Hell, even Pepper before leaving on her first board meeting told me to be careful around him but what I did instead? I screwed up" He said, "Big time"

  
"You can't take it all on yourself, Tony!" Natasha screamed,

  
"Natasha is right, Tony" Steve cut in nodding, his eyes furrowed in disappointment as if it was Peter who did wrong in the whole situation; The blond stood up from his place on the chair before walking to the kitchen- he turned around pointing at Tony, "You're an avenger, you're busier now more than ever," He said, Tony opened his mouth to answer but Cap was quick to cut him off, "No, listen, it's obvious you're trying but he needs to understand that you're stressed too!" Tony didn't say anything just nodded feeling even more defeated, "Have you considered taking him to a specialist?"

  
**> Thursday, December 3nd, 2015<**

_twenty-three days before the incident_

  
"It's so cold!"Exclaimed the girl, her blond wavy hair hidden behind the blue scarf that looked almost like the color that painted the sky that morning. She frowned deeply at the snow falling down on the ground as if it hurt her in some kind of way as she jumped down the last few steps, her friend a brunette with her hair in bob was smiling at her as she nodded in agreement, the black bots of her shinning new as she jumped down step by step - both walking down towards the school's gate chatting about something girly that Peter didn't have any interest in.

  
Other students were walking down passing him in the entrance talking about games they were going to play or movies they would watch with their families, having fun- "Wait, dad, I forgot the jacket!" That rung in his enhanced ears as he watched The year younger kid run back into the school.

  
"Just hurry, we need to pick up mom on the way!" The man yelled back at which he didn't get any answer as the kid was already too far- and, how someone can forget a jacket in December anyway? Peter didn't know and he sure didn't want to know. Instead, he waited at the school's entrance- what for? He didn't know.

  
The white snow that fell down the ground was pretty symbols in the air that reminded Peter of something familiar but he couldn't his mind into this feeling pretty much dead-drained from the whole day at school, they were hypnotizing in his hazel-gold eyes twirling in the air like a ballerina on the stage, the white skirt in the air as she turned, and turned, and turned around- it was beautiful in its own way, yet Peter couldn't felt it, not anymore. He could watch and follow the motion of shiny flakes the whole day- hours, one by one going down from the pastel blue sky- Peter would call it pretty if the place, once full of Life didn't look so dead to him now.

  
"I have got it!" The kid yelled as he runs back down towards the car with the jacket hanging on his arm, why don't you put it on kid? where his dad was waiting with the phone in his hands taping fastly giving the young one the very same question Peter asked himself in his head bobbing it to the side as he watched the interaction with interest.

  
"Alright, great buddy!" He exclaimed loudly as the boy put on the jacket before entering the car, "Now come on, we can't be late" he said it before and himself sitting behind the wheel leaving unaware of Peter's eyes glued to the back of their car as they drove away- It was so familiar, yet so foreign- you're panicking again, he heard in his ear even though there was no one beside him. Peter nodded, the voice was right - he was panicking and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, he didn't- calm down-

  
Peter let out a deep breath watching the misty cloud that came out of his mouth hanging in the cold December air, his eyes glued in the air, so distant and emotionless as the school bell rung again announcing the next lesson- Peter breathed in and out again, slowly repeating the motion, slowly Peter, breath- you need to calm down. Calming himself down, slow- that's good. The young man looked down at his wrist, the sound of ticking echoed in his ear loudly, the 1:27 P.M. changing into 1:28 in a matter of seconds; Peter closed his eyes shut, the tear dropping down his frozen cheek - he was late again.

As he walked down to the school gates nobody noticed him, nobody cared- why would they anyway, it wasn't like they knew who he was, the poor kid from foster home sitting by the wall of school corridor reading one of his nerdy books, a nobody that no-one needed- calm down Peter- he did, his lung filled with the air suddenly as he clenched his eyes shut before opening them again. The teen wrapped in too big for his coat and dirty boots full of holes and scratches passing on the other side of the streets between the people, You're late, you're late, you're late- Peter groaned irritated at the voice echoing around his mind, eyes clenched shut in pain as he tried to speed up, to catch the metro.

  
Peter froze before the door to the apartment feeling his heart skip as he digs the key out of his pocket, cold in his hand-heavy, "You're late" Came the loud and booming voice from the side as he marched into the room, it was harsh but not as much as Peter was used to, somewhat softer if he dared to say- 

  
Peter didn't say anything though as he watched Mr. Fabel walk by him with the beer in his hand towards the kitchen not saying anything else, Peter let out a relieved breath when he didn't get a beating - instead, Peter rushed towards his room at the back of the apartment not missing the form of the man sitting in the living room on Mr. Fabel's favorite coach, Peter frowned but he didn't say anything walking into the corridor and towards the little closet at the back that was announced his bedroom at the beginning of the other month; He really wasn't a person to ever eavesdrop so he tried very hard to instead focus on unpacking his things which were hard with the enhanced hearing

Both men started to talk, at first, it was some comments about the soccer game and typical quest and host chat, Maybe some water Mr. Daniels? from Mr. Fabel who as far as Peter remembers him never was as nice to anyone as he was today towards this stranger, and Mr. Daniels answer No, thank you Oscar- but let's go back to business- The conversations that made him want to go and jump out of the window; The second he heard Mr.Fabel's answer and he realized he was in fact eavesdropping he couldn't stop the feeling of shame- This is not how May raised you Peter- but then his name was mentioned

  
"Parker, right?" Peter automatically perked up at the sound of his name, the hum from Mr.Fabel that came in answer was heard; He couldn't see it but there definitely was a second of grimace at Mr.Fabel's face when his name was spoken before his face would crack back to love me Mr.Daniels expression, "I heard, he is a troubled child," Mr. Daniels said chuckling at the end, getting a laugh out of Mr.Fabel who at this point seemed to be doing everything to get the man to like him, "Are you maybe, getting rid off him anytime soon?"

  
Peter gulped at the sentence, his nerves getting over as he heard Mr.Fabel gulp nervously and his own heart fastening against his chest, "Um- Yeah, actually Suzie will take him soon- she said he will pick him up at 10th? I think-"

  
"Ah- Of course," Mr.Daniels said seeming a bit disappointed by the answer, Peter breathed out falling down against the wall with his eyes clenched shut, what the hell is happening? he wasn't sure but whatever it was it didn't sound good- "Well, thank you for having me Mr.Fabel, I guess," Mr. Daniels said standing up from his place; The crack of old coach and footsteps echoed in Peter's mind as the man walked towards the door,

  
"Already leaving Mr.Daniels? It's quite soon, don't you Mr.Daniels-"

  
"No, thank you," Mr.Daniels said cutting Fabel off, Peter didn't hear anything for a second - the fact making his heart stop because he knew the rules by heart and it was one of them, the rule that was one of the worst among them all- "I'm done here, thank you for your cooperation Mr.Fabel," The door snapped shut at the man left; Peter let out a breath not even knowing he was clenching it inside - it was not even a minutes before Mr.Fabel stormed in to let the anger out on him.

  
"Here you are, you little piece of sh-"

  
"Mr. Fabel, please-" He sobbed before he could stop himself, the burning rage in the man's eyes that made him whimper before he bites deep on his lower lip because he just broke the first rule:

  1. Never interrupt Mr.Fabel



**> WENTSESDAY, September 11th, 2017<**

  
"You never picked up the phone," He heard as he entered the school not wanting to turn around and face the furrowed eyes of angry Michelle Jones he looked down; Peter closed his eyes as he felt her hand on his shoulder turning him around to face her- "we called you at least eighteen times before the noon and you didn't answer Peter, you rushed out God knows where and when-"

  
"I know MJ," He muttered cutting her off, for a second she was about to say anything but snapped her mouth shut; Peter looked away, you need to be calm- "I know"

  
Her eyes darkened, "And yet, you don't seem to feel so bad about it!" Michelle snapped in anger, Peter eyes back on her - blank and empty as if he didn't really look at her but see trough her or maybe not seeing at all- his minds were somewhere else, in a different place completely, clouded by something dark; Michelle frowned at her best-friend worried, he was quite like a year ago when he fell deep into depression that the incident brought upon him, that hit him hard than leading him so far they needed to make sure he was alright at every step, "Come on Parker, give us something"

  
Peter didn't say anything as he looked down onto his tray, Ned and MJ exchanged looks before sighing; It would be a long day but they would do everything in their power to at least try and help him. The bell rung interrupting Ned who opened his mouth to speak and try his lunch with Peter, "Really?!" He whined, "Let's go, Pete, we don't want Miss Salvador to let out her rage on us this time!"

  
Peter merely nodded through making both of his best friends sigh in disappointment, he and Ned walked out of the cafeteria in silence, even Flash looked at Peter with confusion all over his face not saying anything the whole time at school as if the new emotionless version of Peter Parker scared him to death, he even started to avoid him, passing in the corridor so quickly it looked as if he was running away from his supposed to be a victim; Harley observed all of this from side-lines with his friends and family and with every other second he couldn't stop the feeling of wrongness at the sight - Peter wasn't quite- that quiet anyway, he wasn't emotionless or- well, like that, at all.

What happened? that was the question running around his mind all day as he walked down the school hallways trying to listen to Lila's story about how Cooper accidentally shot a neighbor's cat through the window standing with his back to the house, which was hilarious- he really tried but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his- and who he really was to him? Peter wasn't related to him by blood, by any means but he was a family; Harley was always a family person but he disappointed one of his own

  
"Hey, Harls, you alright?"

  
Harley snapped his attention back to the group, Lila and Cassie who looked at him frowning, her gaze full of worry as the blond frowned himself - it was the same for Cooper Lila's older brother, their friend Jake, Wanda, and Pietro Maximoff who watched him with concern as they walked out of the cafeteria; their eyes were full with worry, a concern he didn't deserve because it wasn't him who was hurt, "Yeah, I'm alright- just thinking" he said instantly as he looked away trying not to think about it.

  
"About?"

  
Harley sighed annoyed his jaw clenched just as his eyes caught the sight of Peter, the teen standing by the locker with both of his friends, "Parker" he said.

  
"Don't you have better things than thinking about the annoying brat?" Jake asked rolling his eyes in irritation at the mere mention of the teen and everyone nodded or hummed in agreement making the blond looked down in defeat, disappointment, anger; It was all his fault, the mood of Peter's that change so suddenly and the fact that everyone hated the teen- all of this, was his fault but he didn't know how to fix it now- Why Pepper didn't tell him Peter had depression? Maybe then he would- what? what would I do, it's not fair, not for Peter or anyone else, depression doesn't mean he is different, he's just a person that needs a little help to feel better-

  
"It's the whole change in him-" Harley confessed as he watched Peter and his friends enter the chemistry classroom, he and his friends that stood beside him looking either at him or the trio; Harley sighed once again, if he let it out he will, maybe- feel a bit lighter, "He- Pepper said, he's depressed and I wasn't really helpful during his, stay at our home, you know? I feel like this sudden mood change, and the depressive stage is partly my fault."

  
"It's not," Wanda said almost offended by the mere idea of Harley being behind Peter's depression, "You can't be controlling yourself all the time like some kind of- it's just not possible- it's him, Harley. His own sadness that's interpreting everything in black and white," She said to him rolling her eyes as she scoffed, "Not your fault he is depressed, besides it's probably faked for attention or something similar"

  
"Yeah, they all do that," Pietro added nodding his expression suddenly so serious Harley felt a bit taken aback by the image of Parking boy ever being even lightly serious about something at which everyone hummed; Harley himself didn't agree though he didn't say anything either, "Besides isn't it charity stunt with Peter and all anyway?" He asked at which Harley felt his jaw drop, why would they-

  
"It's not a-"

"Was he at least at specialists?" Cassie asked frowning, her eyes on Harley who froze snapping his mouth shut, everyone turned towards her with their own frowns before looking at Harley who seemed to be thinking about her words, "Dad said, that if you're feeling very sad all the time, it's a problem you go with to this specialist who talks with you about stuff, trauma, sad memories and other things in your life- how you act, all that and they say if it's a depression or something similar or other-"

  
"Psychiatrist?" Someone points out

  
"Yeah, I think so," Cassie said nodding with her eyes sparkling as she did so before turning them back on Harley who massaged the bridge of his nose ina annoyance, the little bit of headache that pulsed at the back of his head, "Was he to one?"

  
The blond teen sighed shaking his head, "Pepper didn't say anything- I mean, I don't know, if he was or wasn't besides I doubt if his guardians ever had enough- money, for that-" He confessed, everyone automatically opened their mouth to speak but Harley was quick to cut them off, "But it doesn't matter because his past is depressive enough to consider him having some kind of depression- I mean at least that's what Pepper said and she is valid" He said at which everyone automatically nodded, "-And besides that? the common knowledge, I know for the fact that he lost four parent figures in a matter of what- fourteen years? then he meets Pepper, and I would be shocked if he weren't constantly afraid her or Tony would die anytime soon."

  
"Well," Lila said suddenly getting everyone's attention as she looked up towards the ceiling as if she was about to say something heavenly smart, "That's fucked up," she said at which Harley frowned before sighing in defeat, everyone else nodding to his in confirmation some even grinning a bit - the little fact that irritated the Stark who clenched his jaw; it was serious, they talked about his- mom's godson's depression! Why couldn't they take it seriously?! because you never did- "But still, it's not our business, right?" 

  
Harley felt his heart clench, aching at the sentence - that's what Peter said not so long time ago, not your business anyway or something similar- of course, he didn't care, until now which was probably some kind of ass move now that Harley thought about it, "Yeah, right" He said instead as he nodded absent-mindedly not looking away from where Peter disappeared behind the classroom door until the bell rung announcing the beginning of next lesson.

  
"You're distracted," Harley heard from behind, the quiet whisper that made him frown as he turned around the face Gwen, her grey-like blue eyes burned into his as she raised her eyebrow in question. She was a tall blond, barely above his chin though if they stood facing each other - her dark blond hair was tied at the back in a bun and she wears golden earrings perfectly featuring her blue ocean eyes. A blouse in red and white stripes as well as the black jacket with a scull that she stole from Harley not even a month ago; Harley sighed shaking his head before turning around ignoring hey quit protests.

  
And of course, it wasn't only that two words that she dared to whisper during the class as she kicked on his chair like a kid screaming for attention, her eyes furrowed as she yelled-whispered towards him clearly annoyed he didn't give her his attention instead copying from the blackboard like some kind of robot,"Miss Stacey," The loud voice of the teacher brought the attention of the whole class on Gwen who didn't seem even at least ashamed, "Is there something you want to share?"

  
"No Ma'am," She said instantly at which the teacher frowned a bit clearly irritated by the young teen who smiled a bit under her nose menacingly; That's just Gwen for you Harley thought bitterly.

  
"Than please," Miss Johnson said with her voice cold and sharp like every other time she had to reprimand Gwen Stacy which would be almost every time, "don't talk at my lesson"

  
"Of course Ma'am," Gwen said nodding with her eyes burning into Harley's back as if there was written the most important goal of humanity, before looking back to Miss Johnson, "I'm sorry Ma'am" The teacher nodded in approval at her apology before turning back to her blackboard where she started to write down other problems, "Moron," She muttered when she heard Harley mock her quietly under his breath - the blond chuckled making her roll his eyes. Gwen though was never the one to give up, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the contacts looking through them for the H- yes, there it is, Harley Stark. She clicked on the ID and started the text.

  
Harley focused back on the lesson or well- at least he tried as he scribbled down the math problems going through them slowly when his phone buzzed in his pocket; His eyes snapped up from his notebook at the blackboard before he slowly turned around to face Gwen once again who just smirked at him widely, eyebrow raised in a challenge before he turned back slowly pulling out his phone making sure Miss Johnson wouldn't see,

  
Gwendy: sooooo what's up with the long face harls??? your puppies didn't follow u around or smth???

  
Harley turned around his eyes burning into her in irritation at which she only shoved out her tongue before pointing at her phone where she typed the message, the boy even more irritated as he turned around to the blackboard, the pen already in his hand as he started to write the notes again; Gwen groaned at his reaction not happy in his lack of interest in talking with her about whatever she wanted from him - Harley didn't care, really as he looked down at the paper ignoring the kicks Gwen was giving him again, and again, and again-

Harley turned around glaring at the teen who smirked widely, hone still in her hand as she glared back at the other teen; Harley turned around again looking down at the paper in front o him before looking up at the blackboard - the phone buzzed in his jeans pocket; He sighed, of course, she wouldn't give up

  
Gwendy: come on harls

  
Gwendy: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarley

  
Gwendy: answer me bitch!

  
Harley glared down at his phone as he saw the texts from the irritating blond who snickered behind him one of many reasons to throw her from the bridge of Washington that Harley could write down into why Gwen Stacy is the most irritating being in the universe notebook that Harley started five days after he meets the girl- Harley closed his eyes for a second counting down from ten as he felt the phone buzz again in his hands meaning the new message came, guess from who? He looked down again

  
Gwendy: which 1 s it? pups?

  
Harls: first of all, they are not puppies, second what the hell are you talking about, third fuck off Stacey

  
Harl: besides, how do you even have this number?!

  
Harley had to stop himself from turning around as he saw the three dots meaning she was about to answer, his head hurting even more as he waited for the message to come knowing he wouldn't like it- but what answer of Gwen wouldn't be irritating, in being an asshole it was Gwen who was winning, definitely but on the other hand she was also the most wholesome person in this school if not the world-

  
Gwendy: answering your question, a) yes they are, second you know what I'm talking about and for the last, Ned's great with computers ;)

  
Harls: You know ned? and of course, he is the one to get the capital letter and me not...

  
Gwendy: awe thwe bwaby jwealous???

  
Harley frowned at the answer, is no-one going to be serious today? he felt like asking but he didn't say or tap anything as he looked down at the phone before glancing up to check if the teacher was still focused on his job instead of rebellious teenagers at the back messaging each other during her lessons; Harley sighed as he notices Miss Jones was now busy reprimanding one of the other students at the very front and turned back to his phone 

  
Gwendy: awwwww is he?

  
Harls:...

  
Gwendy: You didn't answer my question though, what's up harls

  
Harley gives up, the seriousness of this world died and nothing makes sense anymore-

  
Harls: we will talk later, k?

  
Gwendy: text your babysitter you will be later home, my dad will drive u

  
"So?" She asked as they walked down the road, her eyes glued into him as she raised her eyebrow, the feature of her that not only irritated him the most but made him want to throw her out somewhere from the bridge or something- he didn't say anything, the blond girl sighed annoyed as she bumped on his arm, "Come on moron, tell me!" She whispers-yelled, "Is it about Parker? I told you he's alright you know- listen if the whole stupid it's my fault thing will continue I swear I will-"

  
"What?" He asked cutting her off, "What will you do then, Gwen?"

  
"Pull your legs out and shove them up your ass you fu-"

  
"Alright! alright, I get it!" Harley screamed cutting her of knowing fully she was more than capable of still going and talking about her future plans of destroying him in more ways than one which not only was irritating but- quite funny, "I have the memo now, no need the whole- whatever you were about to say. and NO, I don't want to hear it-" He said smiling a bit when he saw the pout on her face; Harley and Gwen turned to their destination walking towards the building at the right, "You are right though, it is about Peter"

  
"Ha! knew it!" She screamed in joy making her quick dance of victory, "I said it was about Peter and what as always Gwen Stacey is right!" She said as they walked towards her apartment; Gwen grinned widely as she stopped turning around to face Harley putting her hand on his shoulder, "Harls," She said seriously, making him frown at her antics, "There was no other way"

  
Harley huffed shrugging off her hand before walking to the door rolling his eyes, "Yeah, sure" The door opened a second later, the blond man standing in front of him in a green sweater and black trousers raised his eyebrow at both teenagers, "Good morning, Captain Stacey, aren't you at the station?" Harley asked before he could stop himself 

  
Mr.Stacy didn't seem to be mad though as he smiled lightly at the teen, "My colleagues seem to think their Captain needs a break too, so here I am. Waiting for my daughter watching some TV," He said politely, it was clear the tiredness that was there under his eyes was slowly fading, Good for him, Harley thought as he nodded, "Well, come in" He said as he pushed the door wider stepping back to let in his daughter and her friend inside,

  
"Thank you, Captain,"

  
Mr.Stacy smiled at the teenagers nodding; Both teens walked in chatting about homework and annoying teachers at which Captain rolled his eyes going back to the living room where he sat at his chair with his eyes on the TV screen. Harley and Gwen went to her room chuckling, the blond girl run out of the room almost bumping into them, her green eyes wide at them as she didn't seem to except them here.

  
"Felicia," Gwen said grinning widely, her eyes shining as she locked them with the taller blond whose expression turned into a soft smile, her reaction getting a confused look from Harley whose eyes almost instantly snapped back to the girl; Felicia- She was a tall girl- more like a woman though, a bit taller than him which might beat him on his masculinity a bit, with her hair blond long curling a bit on the end platinum, almost white and green wide cat-like eyes, with the blue in them glowing like diamonds. Her pink soft lips cracked in a grin for a second as she gazed at the other blond.

  
"Hey Stacy," She said in greeting ignoring or just not caring about Harley who stood on the side watching their interaction, the teen feeling the burning annoyance by being completely ignored by both of them but didn't say anything, "I was looking for the book you talked about earlier, about the economics," Felicia said at which Gwen only nodded once at that completely serious, "You said I could borrow it so-"

  
"Yeah sure no problem, "Gwen replied almost automatically as she looked towards the floor trying not to look into the older girls eyes at which she raised an eyebrow clearly amused; Gwen sighed before glancing back up to Felicia who smirked down at her, "You need it more than me anyway, with the- classes"

  
"That's right I guess," Felicia hummed with her eyes snapping towards Harley who felt his cheeks heating up as he breathed in harshly, her smile faltered a bit as she nodded to him before turning back to her sister,"Well, thank you, princess," She said smirking at which Gwen chuckled a bit with her cheeks pink from the embarrassment, she knew Gwen hated that nickname more than anything in the world, the fact making her grin even wider as she noticed Gwen tried not to look for Harley's reaction, "And who's that anyway?" She asked catching her off guard

  
"Wha- Oh, of course," Gwen cleared her throat before turning to Harley who seemed as confused as earlier, but mostly irritated by the fact he was forgotten until that moment, the blond teen crossing his arm as he raised both of his eyebrows at Gwen who huffed annoyed, "Harley," She said nodding towards Felicia who grinned like a predator towards his prey but in more I will dig your throat out with nails if you hurt her kind of way, that made his skin crawl in fear as he gulped, "that's Felicia, she leaves next door, kind of like a sister to me but not-biologically- she's in her first year NYU"

  
"Wow- That's cool," Harley said feeling like he needed to spoke up cursing himself for the awkward answer, getting back to his more confident self, "Harley Stark," He said giving out his hand which Felicia shook with raised eyebrow seeming not at all impressed though she smiled a bit.

  
"Felicia Hardy," She said calmly clearly scanning him for- whatever she was looking for? any danger or other things she wouldn't like in a man hanging around her little sister, "It was nice to meet you- and see you again princess," She commented as she ruffled Gwen's hair much to the blond's annoyance, "But I need to go- you kids do your stuff, just play nice, okay?" She said winking at which they both turned a deep shade of red - the student girl walked out grinning widely, the thick book under her arm, Gwen sighed.

  
"I'm sorry for her," Gwen said the second they heard the front door snap shut, looking down to the floor clearly ashamed of what Felicia said before walking out, Harley's cheeks a bit of pink as he nodded looking towards his friend, "she's just like that"

  
"flirtatious? threatening? confident?"

  
"Yes, yes and yes," Gwen said smiling a bit in the direction Felicia walked out, "Sorry again,"

  
"No, it's okay- with Tony's constant flirting back then I guess I'm immune to that kind of thing now," He said at which Gwen nodded looking towards him with the small bitter smile, "He was bad- the worse," He said, "Actually, he was worst of the worst-" They chuckled at that before Gwen pointed to her room, Harley nodded; They walked into the room, a small space between four sunny yellow walls full of posters of avengers and singers, school supplies on the floor everywhere and the blue cover of the bed with flowers that would always catch his attention with angry colors- the notebook on the desk still open with a pink pen inside. They both sighed heavily, trying to forget about the little incident with the girl, Harley sat by the desk and Gwen fell into her bed with a loud sigh,

  
"The door stays open!" they heard the loud scream of Gwen's dad not even a second later much to both of their embarrassment, cheeks turning bright red as Gwen yelped Dad! towards the man who laughed at his daughter's reaction. Harley leaned back in the seat feeling defeat-

  
"Sorry for that," she said looking back to Harley who modded once though just cheeks reminded red, the heat on his skin that makes him want to shut in the bathroom and wash his face with cold water- was everyone really thinking that about both of them? he found himself thinking as Gwen looked back towards the door of her room, "water, tea, whatever you rich asses drink?"

  
"No," Harley Said shaking his head, "thanks"

  
"No problem- so, what got you pulling the long face at school this morning?" she asked suddenly, his head snapping towards her, eyes furrowed in annoyance-

  
"It'-"

  
"I swear if you say nothing, I swear you will cry it all out to me on your knees alphabetically within a minute after I cut all you limbs off and push it down your throat," Gwen said calmly, word by word with the cold slipping down like the worst menace in the entire world she is, at which Harley frowned deeply, "that was your choice-"

  
Harley's eye's widened as he finally understood she wasn't kidding, "WAIT! Alright, alright, alright- I get it okay, I get it- I Will tell you," Harley screamed out at which Gwen chuckled evilly.

  
"Gwen please," They heard Captain Stacey yell from the living room absent-mindedly as if it was typically, everyday thing- and with Gwen, Harley was sure it was- "stop threatening your guest," Gwen ignored her Dad

  
"So?" She asked

  
"Have you seen Parker today?"

  
"Depressed little puppy and his guards?" She asked raising an eyebrow in question at which Harley only modded not saying anything, he didn't point out how his friends were guard's and Harley's were lost puppies- "Yeah, he seemed down"

  
"It's myself fault" he instantly making here snap here mouths shut in shock, the blond signed at his own words clearly upset with the whole thing, the weight he struggled to carry; Gwen observed him worried as he looked down to the floor, "he was- is depressed and me being didn't help"

  
"It's not your fault"

  
"but It is"

  
"you didn't know Harley"

  
"He is my brother!" He screamed; they both fell into silence at the words eyes wide, "he- he is- and I should know, should be interested in his well being Gwen"

  
Gwen didn't say anything as she wrapped him in a tight hug, her arms around his shoulders and how Head on hers as he sobbed softly remembering the other morning he saw Peter hurrying out of his room, exhausted and so scared- crying his eyes out until they were aggressively red and itching. Harley bit on his lip to try and stop the crying, he didn't have the right to - it was his fault in the first place then why was he crying?

  
"It's alright Harls, let it out"

Harley cursed silently as he runs into the building and shoved himself to the elevator looking back to his phone's screen, the lightly cracked glass as if mocking at him- he was late, it was already past his stupid curfew and he couldn't even be on time, like always. The blond's eyes widened as he saw the group of heroes standing in front of him with different expression of anger and disappointment,

  
"So, what's the excuse today?" Tony asked nonchalantly with his eyebrow raised in challenge making the teen feel even more uneasy as he shifted on his feet.

  
"I was- studying, to math test with Gwen," He said a bit hesitant, "We kind of lost track of time you know?"

  
"Oh yeah, that one I do know, it is past your curfew- but I guess if it was for the good cause I can let it slide," He said sighing and Harley didn't miss Peter's raised eyebrow at the lack of any punishment that in case of Parker being late would be guaranteed - it was not fair, the blond knew that and he couldn't believe just yesterday who would be grinning at the teen with satisfaction before walking back to his room as if he did something- Harley cursed again in his thoughts, he really was an asshole, wasn't he?

  
"Yeah," Harley replied absent-mindedly as he nodded to his father, the man in answer raising his eyebrow in confusion, "I- I will go to my room now I guess, finish the homework I didn't at Gwen's- you know? I think it was chemistry?"

  
"Chemistry? maybe Pete-"

  
"Nah! I remember it now, it was English!"

  
"Who could ever possibly mistake English for chemistry?" Tony asked with his eyes furrowed at the absurd his son was just saying.

  
"You know, English, because- there are those equations?" Harley said at which Tony frowned even deeper, Peter looked up from his book laying it in his lap raising one eyebrow clearly amused by Harley's struggling, "The- sentence- formatting?" He asked as he looked away from Peter to Tony who sighed in defeat,

  
"I guess- it's better than making exploding butter during calculus at least," he said before walking out of the living room

  
Harley's eyes widened as his mind registered what the man just said, "Wait!" He snapped towards Tony but the man didn't even as much as acknowledged his words instead going towards wherever he was going, his hands in his pockets, clearly tired as he muttered teenagers under his breath, "what?! what butter?!" Harley screamed as Tony disappeared behind the corridor, "Dad?! Dad! what butter!?"

  
"We're cursed," Harley heard Clint say to Sam, them both laughing loudly as they walked out of the living room, Captain, Natasha, and Bucky walking back to the gym and the rest of the team going to their own rooms leaving confused Harley with Peter sitting on the couch with his book back up as he read it - the Great Gatsby on the cover clearly visible for the blond who frowned at the title, didn't he read it already?

Are they really going to just leave me like that? he thought as he looked towards the teenager beside him who didn't even acknowledge the other as he read his lecture with his eyes focused on the words thinking around the word- God, it's so awkward, he hates me right? He should hate me.

  
"You are starring," The voice snapped Harley out of his thoughts as he looked to Peter who sat next to him cross-legged, with the book high in the air- how can he read in a position like that, "It's kind of creepy" He exclaimed only second later at which Harley's eyes widened before he turned his gaze away.

  
"Sorry," He said at which Peter only nodded not saying anything as he gazed at the pages of his book- and he was already on the eightieth page? Since when- Harley cut off his thoughts as he shook his head looking down to the floor- it's his fault, he should- what should he do? They never talked to each other and always when he was around Harley would throw some ass-comment and hurt him- he was so bad at this- Alright, just, let's try? "Hey, Pete-"

  
"I'm reading," Peter cut him off instantly, Harley's mouth snapped shut, "I will available after I finish-"

  
"-Which would be-"

"In an hour," Peter answered finishing Harley's sentence who sighed deeply as he fell into the couch, to be completely honest Harley wouldn't bet Peter was going to finish the book a lot earlier with how fast he was turning the pages of the lecture almost as if he was scanning the words instead of reading them, "weren't you supposed to go to your room or something?"

  
"Wasn't you suppose to read?" Peter huffed in annoyance, though there wasn't any real bite behind it the fact that made Harley's heart clench in pain because Harley would- and did it with the venom to hurt the boy so many times he couldn't count but besides that, he didn't say anything as he gazed at the pages in inhuman speed muttering some comments under his breath, something about the character in the book from time to time, "I'm sorry," The world came out of Harley's mouth before he could stop himself, Peter's eyes on him furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey everyone, I'm back quiet fast because well, I figured out this side makes me feel better so why cut myself out of here, right? 


	6. Note Scribbled Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley beats himself for Peter ignoring him, Cat's thoughts on spider's silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been long since the last chapter and to be honest it's not because I was lazy or something (shocker) but, well- this chapter was something challenging a bit? I didn't know how to write it so Black Cat isn't too out of character which probably didn't work out but oh, well-- I tried alright? but like, she's hard to write even after watching all the episodes in cartoons and reading all the comics and fics? So I can only hope it's not too bad---

_...that made my heart stop_

* * *

**[ɴᴏᴛᴇ ꜱᴄʀɪʙʙʟᴇᴅ ᴅᴏᴡɴ]**

**> THURSDAY, September 19th, 2017<**

To be completely honest Peter was shocked. Not by the fact that Harley said to him something that wasn't an insult-- though that was quite a shock too, without that venom in it- no, it was something else, the mere idea of the blond apologizing for anything was abstract in almost every way possible which maybe should be a little concerning. The same person who laughed when Peter tripped in the hallway falling on his face, the same teen who joked that Peter lived in the garbage whole his life and said to Peter's bully where it hurt the most just to see the younger humiliated and laugh at it, even more, he couldn't believe it; Peter wanted to forgive him though, hell, he wasn't even that mad. They were family after all - Peter didn't hate him, he hated himself, that one was obvious, most of the things Harley said? Peter agreed with them, more than anything else in this world, yet he didn't, he didn't forgive him.

He would probably beat himself for it all the time now - he walked out on Harley, the person who _tried_ to apologize to him which was probably the hardest thing he came to do knowing the teen- and Peter wouldn't be surprised if Harley was now mad at him for it, if he started to be worse with the things that already hurt so much- on the other hand, though? young vigilant questioned the act if it was genuine? Maybe it was just a joke just to spite him in the face later. Still, thinking what if never get him anywhere in his life, so it's not like it's going to change now.

Now. About what happened everyone would think Peter would turn to someone with his problems and ask for help, because the whole situation with Roxxon started to seem more complicated then he thought and not exactly pleasant- instead, young vigilant decide against it swinging in his suit trough the city since the moment he left the building, Stark nor other Avengers suspecting a thing being their oblivious selves, it's not like they care anyway dealing with their own things and if Peter might get himself kidnapped in the process- whatever, it wasn't something new that whatever it was they do took all their time they had, and they couldn't spare even a moment for him or Harley, not that Peter was mad about this-- And alright maybe he was a bit mad they didn't have time for at least Harley because come on! It's Tony's son. He Peter Parker wasn't special he understood but really?

And yeah, he was salty from time to time with them, ignoring him and irritating the shit out of him being the only act of attention they give him ever so often, which wasn't something that mad him actually mad-- not really. maybe a little, from time to time when he wanted to say them something important and they would shove him away like some kind of unimportant toddler. Actually, their ignorance was good for Peter's secret, the little thing he was hiding from the heroes - his own vigilant work which started to slowly jumping in Peter's way of everyday lide; Peter sighed at that trying not to think about Ned's disappointed face when he told him that they can't hang out tomorrow as he jumped down the building falling down beside the Roxxon building, the darkness of the night covering his moves as he climbed up to the top. Maybe, just maybe he will find some more answers?

Peter walked out of his room two hours after patrol, his mind still foggy after beating up some small gang on the way back- the irritating bunch of morons trying to beat up a poor kid, the blood was kind of hard to wash out too- which would be irritating more if he didn't heard the messaged from one of the men. And he couldn't stop himself from himself finding more engrossed in the whole secret character the more he came back to that night of his and Cat's patrol the other week which brought him yet again to the hand from the street. The one man's message, which probably worry him rather then bring the creepy smile on his face as he crossed his arms looking outside his window seconds before deciding on a drink- He should find better hobby- probably.

What was so shocking and maybe a little funny about the whole character which going back- should be creepy was that the man, if he was a man even because he/her/them could be a woman for example for all he knows- wanted to meet him, no, he was looking for him which probably wasn't a good message either, he thought to himself - It was now around three in the morning, Karen already offline and he didn't really want to bother his AI as stupid as it may sound shaking his head and trying not to think about his patrol, it ill bring him more head ache and he probably should relax a bit; Peter sighed wrapping the hoodie tighter around himself to keep the warm inside and walked into the kitchen lazily, with his eyes half-shut looking for some water for his dry throat.

"It's pretty late," He heard from behind feeling his stomach jumping up in surprise, _what's your purpose spider-sense?_ he thought bitterly _what's your purpose when you're just chilling instead of working,_ Peter thought as he slowly turned around to face Tony his- and what he was to him? really? a guardian or just a host who sometimes decide to come by and ask how he was doing? Peter wasn't sure anymore not with the way the man was acting around him- so warm and distant at the same time, the billionaire was standing there at the entrance to the kitchen with his arms crossed looking at the younger as if waiting for the kid to do something, say something. Was he going to apologize and start again like the last time?

Peter let out a shaky breath, forcing himself to stay still trying not to think about the darkness of his room was deep down under his bed hidden was the metal box full of razors, the nightmares that were awaiting in his bedroom that covered him in his sleep making him freeze terrified- waking up in sweat and tears, Peter shook his head- _don't think about it now_ , "Just- a light sleeper? I guess," The teen said turning around to open the fridge, taking out the bottle of water, "Yeah, light sleeper"

Tony hummed in answer, leaning against the counter, _he doesn't believe me, why don't you believe me? What did I do wrong- WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE-_ "You know, I would even believe it," The billionaire said smiling a bit, _is he annoyed?_ as the teen turned around to face the mechanic frowning at the man sadly, "If the walls weren't soundproofed, that be"

For a moment Peter was silent looking at the man irritated, annoyed. The bottle cold in his hand making his fingers feel numb as he turned for the glass from the shelf, "Well," he started gulping a bit as he closed his eyes, _what am I supposed to say now?_ "I guess then, I'm a **really** light sleeper," the teen said shrugging and even though it was supposed to be half-joke- well, it wasn't even that much of a lie considering his super hearing and Harley's snoring was really annoying. Tony chuckled at that himself looking down to the floor to which Peter flinched a bit hoping the man didn't notice.

"Then," Tony said confidently, " _I guess_ I will have to soundproof them even more"

Peter sighed tiredly, _why can't you just leave it alone, why can't you just leave it the fuck alone?!_ he gulped down the glass of water wincing at the coldness of the liquid before turning back to face his- and who the hell he was to him? who the fuck he was?! He understood he and Pepper were in a way relatives even if not by blood but in that case who Tony was to him? What was he in the whole family thing to Peter- If they even could call it family, because the whole- it was a bullshit- Who he was really, because he didn't know, "What do you need Mr. Stark?" He asked forcing the small smile onto his face as he crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm worried kid"

"Worried?" Peter asked surprised, _Who the hell do you think you are?_ the teen chuckled humorless shaking his head in disbelief knowing- he was trembling with the adrenaline finally crushing down and his dark thoughts coming back with no real distraction to hold them back, his body felt numb because what the hell did he mean by that- worries?!; Tony grimaced at that flinching a bit as Peter turned around glaring at the man, eyes blood-red, he didn't really do anything for the kid to believe- that he cares about him, did he? The kid let out a breath, shaking his head, "Listen," He did, Tony listened, "I'm really tired- you're probably to, so? maybe let's try and," he paused for a moment, "catch some sleep, yeah?"

When Tony didn't say anything too afraid of screwing up Peter just nodded turning to leave the kitchen completely ignorant to the eyes still on him as he tried to walk away to hide in his covers from the rest of the world and die there- probably, his head aching, pulsing as he walked past the mechanic, "Was it nightmares?" Tony asked suddely, before the teen could walkout, the younger, looking down to the ground letting out a long sigh, "It was" He said

"You didn't care- why would you now?"

For a moment Tony stayed silent as if thinking about what to say because the kid was right - he didn't care, at all, at first, anyway thinking it was Pepper's kid then, why would he? But after a few thoughts, he started to understand, the problem was he couldn't figure the kid out and he always knows everything- the smartest man in the room. Then in that mess knew kid shows up, Harley's more of a brat then usual and what's more he cant figure him out, the kid- he's a mistery, "I don't know-" He started at which the kid scoffed annoyed, the billionaire sighed before letting himself smile a bit, "a personal growth, maybe? Mario mushrooms, you know, Level up all that-"

"Is it a fucking joke to you?!" Tony froze where he stood his arms falling down as they scream- the scream echoed in his ears because was it? was it all just a joke? he didn't believe it was but- _he fucked up_ , he could see the barely visible trembles of the kid's fragile body as he tried not to look at him- not to look, "Am- am **I** a joke to you?" The teen asked quietly. Tony didn't say anything too shocked by what his- the kid has said, did he really just asked this? Did this really came to this? "that's what I thought" Peter snorted walking out.

"God," Stark muttered under his breath watching as the kid disappeared in the corridor, "Why didn't I say anything- fucking stupid," he muttered falling down to the ground, " **stupid** "

**> FRIDAY, September 20th, 2017<**

Peter snapped his eyes open, the cold shiver running down his body cold and sudden and as if frozen he couldn't move, the feeling so familiar like being restrained for hours in his parents' lab where they would do things to him and- the salty tears running down his rosy cheeks and the scream at the back of his throat that he couldn't let out like every time he- his nightmares were getting even worse ever since he and cat found the note, more realistic as if he really was back there. The laboratory and the metal table he was cuffed to for hours, the bright light above making his eyes sting from staring into it, the voices and scalpel against his skin, freezing cold. _It will be alright Peter, you need to breathe- a_ familiar voice whispering into his ear that he can't remember, yet it's there at the back of his head mocking him.

The young vigilant let out a loud sob before bitting into his lower lip to suffocate it inside his chest, too afraid of someone hearing it, crying quietly, the taste of blood filled his mouth as he turned his face into the pillow not caring about being late, because its not like they really care, do they? why would they, why- Peter knew he should probably take a day off, he didn't get more than an hour of sleep that his body screamed for, for so long already- something he didn't let himself have, him and nightmares wrapping itself around him like a blanket, very dark blanket. He also knew it was too early for him to wake up with the still dark sky outside his window but he couldn't go back to sleep not with the nightmares awaiting---

It was somewhere around six when Peter finally found the courage to leave the bed, walking to his room's door with his eyes half shut and hair messy mop in sweatpants and tee probably few sizes too big not really caring that he didn't look any appropriate- where did he get that from though? he thought as he looked down at the shit that definitely didn't belong to him by any means. eter shrugged to himself yawing, well, its not like he cared anyway. He walked out of his room muttering to Karen who tried to cheer him up from the moment he put on the glasses, he went towards his bathroom to refresh himself and towards the living room where everyone where already eating with the TV in the background. 

"Hey, Pete!" The light greeting. joyful and full of happiness or at least what seemed to be, that made him flinch as he turned around instantly to face the blond teen in front of him grinning widely, the blue eyes were sparling a bit and the wide smile was almost glowing stretched on his lips, as if hopeful- _didn't I turned him down though?_ Peter thought frowning at the other teen who didn't seem at all touched by the irritation clearly written on Peter's face "Oh! So that's where my t-shirt went," he commented frowning a bit though his smile didn't falter even a bit.

Peter raised his eyebrow at the teen, _really? no, the hell you are doing in my clothes Parker or something like that?_ "Founders keepers," Peter said instead shrugging before walking past the teen towards the living room, Karen muttering something about them being morons as he sat down by the table where everyone was chatting loudly, Steve and Bucky laughing together about old times while Sam and Clint planned their next prank which as Peter frowned at them didn't sound good to hear. 

Peter frowned as Harley took a seat next to him, "So, any plans?" He asked as he glanced towards the curly haired boy ignoring the weird looks the team was sending him, even Tony chocking on his glass of water the second he heard his son speak up, eyes widened in shock. 

Peter sighed, "Not really- but I can see yours are irritating me"

"Wasn't really planning on it," Harley said as he reached for the pancakes on the other side of the table, Steve helping him out as he give the plate towards the blond who thanked the soldier before putting the dish on his plate with a humm much to Peter's growing irritation, _What's up with the brat, a sudden change of heart really?_ Peter thought rowning deeply at the blond teen who didn't look at him as he poured definitely too much of marple syrup on his pancakes, "Just thought that we're brothers, right? And I should probably get a bit more involved?"

Peter huffe at that before snapping his eyes towards Tony who once again started chocking, "You alright?" He asked rising his eyebrow

"Just a sec," The man said coughing as the a bit concerned Steve started clapping him on his back with frown written on his face. Peter sighed, _of course we can't have normal breakfast, of course.,_ "Alright I'm good, Im good," Tony finally said breathing normally in and out before looking down at his breakfast, shoving the cup o glass away much to Peter's amusement who tried not to smile at the billionaire's antics, because he was supposed to be mad. They were a few minutes into their breakfast with everyone chatting around the table when Tony cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "Pepper said-," Peter's eyes automatically snapped to him as the whole table silenced, "She said you can call her after school" Peter nodded hiding the small grin that cracked on his lips.

"Didn't Ross want the meeting-" Clint automatically snapped his mouth shut as Tony glared up at him from his plate annoyed, Peter frowned at the mention of the secretary looking between his- Mr. Stark and the Archer confused.

"Not really a thing to talk about, during breakfast Barton"

Peter opened his mouth to question it but the sound of the television reporter cut him off, the reporter in her green coat and black hair cut short smiling a bit as she turned to look at one of the Horizon facilities, "-It seems like whoever it is, the character behind the mask, has a goal attacking one of the most popular companies in the market. The other night a week back one of many Roxxon's buildings was burned to the ground like what happened to one Max Modell's laboratory, fortunately-" Tony frowned at the screen, "-during one of the attacks witnesses noticed both of the New York's vigilantes Black Cat and Spider-Man who taken care of helping the people out of the building before dissappering-"

Clint and Sam scoffed at the mention of the Queen's vigilant, even Tony groaned muttering something about parasite to the society at which Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance, _I'm arachind you piece of-_ "Didn't Ross mention capturing him on the last meeting?" Captain asked getting once again everyone's attention, especially Peter's who terrified by the idea almost let go of the fork in his hand, "I mean we all heard about the time he beat up that man in Manhattan"

"Police said there was a lot of blood," Sam pointed out at which Tony sighed annoyed, "Just saying"

Natasha hummed from where she sat, eyes glued to the screen, "I have to admit, he has a style but he's dangerous-"

"Can we not talk about the pest during breakfast?" Stark asked annoyed at which Sam shrugged getting back to his earlier conversation with Clint who at the time came to the conclusion glitter wasn't enough and they needed to used some glue to the bomb they were talking about with Natasha sighing in the background as she decided to simply turn back to her own plate not saying anything more- Peter frowned even deeper as he glanced at Clint and Sam whose eyes shining mischievly turned in direction too close to his for Peter's liking, _no way in hell I'm leaving vents in my room open,_ "So, how did you sleep Pete?"

Peter was taken aback by sudden change of subject"What-"

"You know, no nightmares or something?" Tony asked suddenly pointing his fork at the younger who frowned annoyed by the topic, especially since everyone now was looking at him with eyes furrowed in confusion as if he didn't really have reason for nightmares- and did he? "You know, I perfectly understand why you're so distant," _It's really me we are talking about?_ "I got it really, it's scary to share with people those things, nightmares, fears but we can understand that Pete- all the constant changes must be tiring too and I wasn't really helping, was I?" Tony said chuckling sadly and Peter really wanted to agree with him right here and there but- _what the hell are you planning Stark_ , "So I was thinking a bit, you understand I might be busy but I want to try and change it and, if you need anything you can come- but if you don't want to talk with me, we always can find some help-

"Hey, dad?" Harley said interrupting the man's rant who frowned at his son confused not missing the annoyed expression on Harley's face, Peter's eyes widened because did he really was just about to send him to therapy? "if you wanted to invite Peter to the workshop you didn't need to start with the whole speech you know? help of the hobby right? That's what you were talking about," The blond said with his eyes shining dangerously, _you better go along with this or else you'd be fried to death,_ kind of thing.

"What, I didn't-" He started but the glare blond send him made him freeze instantly, the man went through is words once again glancing towards Peter who gazed at the plate in front of him with hand clenched on the metal fork, _Didn't Pepper say something about not bringing up therapy just yet when Peter didn't warm up to them all enough? The hell are you doing moron_ "I mean- yeah, of course! Harley's right, you're interested in science aren't you Pete? Of course, you are, why wouldn't you? Your parents were scientists, right? Pepper said that much and we didn't spend especially much time to get to know each other? So why don't you join us tonight and I will show you some ropes, huh?"

Peter glanced up from his plate sighing softly "Tonight? I don't, I don't know Mr. Stark- I can't, I can't tonight," He said quietly ignoring the frowns from people around as clenched his jaw tightly- _Why is everyone starring?_ he thought as he lifted his eyes up to them freezing, _why are they starring?_ "Excuse me," He said as he stood up shaking, _I need to get out-_ leaving, not even touching the plate of scrambled eggs on his plate that Harley prepared earlier for whatever reason; Harley frowned at the teen who disappeared in the elevator, his eyes unfocused as he glanced up at them for the last time before the elevator door shut closed- _probably to his room,_ Harley thought sighing.

"You fucked up," Harley said instantly, the second he knew Peter won't hear them his eyes still on the elevator though glaring and his father who let out a defeated sigh, the tired one that made everyone know how he didn't really know what to do around the other kid, the Avengers giving him a look of sympathy that in Harley's opinion the man didn't really deserve, because come on, it was obvious he made everything worse-- and how didn't they see it?! "What the hell were you thinking trying to make him go to therapist?! Whose idea was it anyway?!"

"Not sure," Tony sighed, "Maybe Sam's?" The man in question only shrugged as if he didn't really care about hurting the other boy's feelings, "I mean it's not really our fault Harley, the feelings he gets, it's the sickness and we want to help him but he doesn't let us"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Listen, I know I did it the wrong way until now but I'm stressed, I have things- Avengers thighs on my head," Tony said irritated, raising his voice much to Harley's surprise who raised his eyebrow at the man, "If you're so fucking worried then maybe try and do something yourself instead of-"

"Yeah! And that's a good fucking idea because you don't seem to be doing anything about it!"

"Listen, son," Steve spoke up cutting the teen off who glared at the supersoldier annoyed, _What the hell is that even suppose to mean, why are you talking about things you don't understand?_ the teen wanted to ask so badly as he clenched his jaw tight, "You and Peter may not understand many things but we don't have time for his moods, especially since new threat may come any given second-"

Harley scoffed cutting the man off, "Really? That's your excuse? Jeez, I can't believe you were my hero Steve," the teen said annoyed standing up from his place.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tony asked annoyed as he stood up to his feet clenching his teeth tightly; they both glared at each other ignoring the looks from the team sitting around the table as the blond tightened his hands into fists.

"To school, old man," he said annoyed, "What, already starting to lose your memory?" He huffed 

"What did-"

"You deserve worse though, don't you, _dad?"_ The teen asked before leaving the living room and then tower muttering under his breath about unreasonable reasons behind Stark's ignorance- because really, the man has a depressed kid and he just wants to give him away to some therapy while he didn't do anything at all? Like that? And what Pepper would say about that? They both she wouldn't be happy about it, at all. Harley shook his head irritated; the teen walked out of the elevator waving to the secretary who smiled at him brightly before turning back to her work, the teen smiled in answer going out to Happy waiting in front of the tower with paparazzi all over the place.

"Hey Happy!," He screamed to the man who in answer rolled his eyes annoyed, muttering under his nose angrily about rich brats, _what_ he barked as the blond yelled after him again turning towards him with a scowl on his face,"Where's Peter?"

"Peter?"

The teen sighed as he gazed down at his phone laying on his desk, the cracked screen that made his friends grimace every single time he shoved it out o his pocket-- and well, Tony who now was mad at the teen who couldn't really stop himself from snapping during the breakfast- Gwen frowning at him as the blond looked up from his phone to the teacher before back to the phone as if it was going to buzz any moment, but didn't say a thing as she scribbled noted in her notebook wide open, biology- third lesson and Peter still didn't answer, _what the hell is going on with you Parker?_ came to his mind a he opened the message app once again typing out a text to his brother, one of many that the other boy didn't answer much to Harley's irritation, _why can't I just fix it, dammit!_

"You shouldn't beat yourself up for it too much, "He heard Gwen say as she turned her gaze to him clearly worried about his friend who only huffed in answer, "I'm serious Stark, It's not your fault, what happened- it could happen anyway," She said finally getting Harley's attention who frowned at her annoyed.

"I didn't do anything, Gwen! Anything, he was struggling and I just-" 

Gwen sighed cutting the teen off who looked down to his textbook with sorrowful look, "Maybe he needs a bit of time--" She tried to which Harley linched, _Time away from all o us, I would be surprised if he wanted to go for permanent solution-- No! I can't think about it that way, can't think about it-_ "All you can do for now is cover or him Harley, because we both know Tony won't be happy if they tell him about Peter's disappearance"

"And how am I even supposed to do that?" Harley scoffed, "It's not like I'm some kind of hacker- Wait"

"Ned and MJ hang out in the library most of the time-"

"-And they might know something about Peter's disapperance!" Harley finished with his eyes widened in hope that made Gwen grimace, because they couldn't exactly hope for that, not with their luck but-- well, it wouldn't really hurt to try anyway which brought her back to the question going around his mind for hours now ever since Harley walked into the school building, _what's going on with you Peter Parker?_

* * *

"Peter?"

The teen didn't answer, say a word as swung his legs at the edge of the roof like he would so many times - looking down at the loud traffics beneath them, the cars mainly taxis honking and the people walking by screaming at each other annoyed over everything, as if that day was crappy for them too and maybe it was, Peter wasn't sure, it was tough like every other day, making him smile softly as he noticed the old man walk to the girl who fall pushed by some businessman helping her get up - those people brough back his fate, amusment as he watched the woman get out of her car yelling at a man behind the wheel of Sudan in front of her. Peter breathed slowly clearly trying to breathe, calm himself down much to Cat's worries who walked behind him; She sighed when he didn't answer sitting down beside him looking down where his eyes lied unconsciously.

They sat there quietly, just staring at the people, streets below them as if the different world form their own which they weren't part of, and who knew - maybe they weren't, it's not like they had many choices in it anyway. She sighed lying her head on his shoulder as she waited for the hero to say something, speak up, trying not to act annoyed about the long time of silence he decide on after the incident in Roxxon, Cat could wait, she always did but Felicia didn't like to wait.

If you ever meet Felicia Hardy you need to know a thing about that girl, because most importantly she wasn't like everyone else-- and not in, I wear original clothes kind of way which was always something ridiculous in her opinion as she raised her eyebrow at her best friend who'd go around mall or hours that sometimes made her question their friendsship- not that she wasn't girly but if she wanted something she usually got it in a bit of different ways- until now. What she goes by-- or what she did anyway was quiet simpe, a thief, born and raised, and sworn to die- the thing is ever since meeting Spider-Man on her way, priorities started to change not that she cared about the spider, he was a friend yes but nothing else - she told herself as she jumped down between shadows before few minutes later walking out fully clothed into the crowd of people huffing under her nose.

It was sunny day or as sunny as it could be anyway with the bit of colder days that started coming every day, much to her annoyance as wrapped her cout on her dark dress blown by the wind that she bought not too long ago seeing a perfect occasion without really needing to steal it- not that she didn't have a lots of money from her escapades from before- which she definitely wasn't going to tell Spidey who as a good two shoes with definitely too much obessesion with violence that made her raise her eyebrow at his morals- well, you get the idea.

She coudn't stop herself from scoffing at the thought of him irritated as she walked confidently ignoring the eyes of men on her, scanning with her eyes for the familiar coffee shop. Ever since the day of Roxxon's building going down she didn't hear from him and it's not like she cared but little headups about being alive would be nice, she thought trying not to be annoyed by the fact the while on his Spider-man duty he seemed to try and avoid her as much as possible, which should be considered illegal, really that they finally get back to their friendship after the whole Europe fiasco and- argument that really shouldn't happen to begin with. 

"Good morning Miss Hardy!" She heard the moment she walked into her favorite cafeteria with all of her worries about Spider-Man going out of the window, _worries, what worries? She doesn't care anyway,_ her eyes snapping up towards the man behind the counter with an brown apron tied around his neck. Joseph Gordon with his arms crossed as he raised his eyebrow at the young woman, she smirked, "The usual I guess?"

"It would be nice Gordon, thank you," She said with the smirk gracing her face as she winked towards man who blushed a bit muttering something under his breath irritated- Felicia didn't thinkmuch about it thought as she walked towards her place in the corner where she put her bag by the table eyes directed towards the window where people walked completely unaware of her gaze on them. SHe felt tired, that one was for sure with deadlines from college coming up a bit faster then he thought it was possible and hell if the partying of hers wasn't coming in the way- with Spidey on her mind too much to her annoyance.

"Long day?"

Felicia looked up towards the red-haired woman standing with her hands on her hips with confidence that just screamed Mary Jane Watson much to Falicia's amusement, her green eyes not unlike Felicia's more blue then emerald shining with the usual mischief and craziness that made Hardy smile just a little bit, "You could say that-" She hummed in answer straightening a bit as she crossed her arms wathing the other woman, her hair tied in a bun and her clothes a bit more classy with the sweater and jeans a bit too skinny, "Getting back from Europe only few days back and everyone's already going crazy"

"I didn't know you would consider it a bad thing," Mary replied with the smirk on her face as she sat across from Felicia, thanking as Melissa the waiter handed her usual drink, the blond rolling her eyes at the young model as she gazed towards the window; They didn't say anything for a moment as they just sat there in silence that they needed so much, a bit of peace in the crazy worlds of their- that maybe wouldn't be so stressful i they cut off some of the parties they went to most of their time- "Europe?" She heard minutes later

Felicia's eyes snaped back to MJ who wrapped her hands around the cup of coffee in her hands, "Boring," Felicia said ignoring the raised eyebrow MJ send her, "nothing too exciting"

Mary snorted in answer as if he knew everything- and maybe she did, Felicia thought annoyed as she gazed outised the window, "Let me guess, no Spider-Men?" She asked with the wide smirk featuring her much to Felicia's annoyance who scoffed at that, because of course it wasn't that-- Europe was just boring, nothing special and it wasn't because the irritating arachnid wasn't there with her, _definitely not_ , she thought, "Besides that?"

"Roxxon's being attacked lately, I said, everything going crazy- And now, I don't really have much time for anything else-" Felicia said, "I was help going to help the spider out of boredom, you know? Ever since I try the whole Super-Hero thing it seems accurate to do that but-" she said ignoring MJ's hmmm that probably meant she didn't really believe her, "he closed me off tough-"

"And you don't know what to do?" Mary asked getting a tired sigh out of Felicia, why did she always knows? Felicia thought as she frowned at the red-head whooooo chuckled a bit sipping her drink, "Listen I get that the whole feelings thing isn't really _your_ thing but maybe if you talk it out-"

"Last time we tried to talk it out we argued and I went to Europe it's not exactly something that work," Hardy scoffed

"Then maybe wait till he say something?" MJ asked shrugging, she sighed when Felicia didn't say anything with he eyes glued to the window, "You said he closed you off right? Maybe there's something more to that? Deep inside he needs to talk about it but is too afraid, like the reason you cut yourself off like- what? two years ago?-" Mary paused and she had a point because Felicia did cut herself off after her dad was arrested- "And you said his family sucks too, so he will probably go to you with it anyway- if they- they know about the Spider-Man part?" Felicia only shook her head, arms crossed as she looked outside the window, "there it is, even moron like him would have to talk it out--"

And maybe Mary was right about that one- well all of it, because of course Mary Jane Watson had good advice - much to Felicia's irritation who maybe wanted to have this little reason to not talk to Spider-Man, but at the same time it wasn't really that? Was it; She sighed as she shook her head, it was complicated, too complicated for her liking and maybe that's why it all screwed up before Europe-- because communication between them was something they really needed and Felicia didn't really put much effort into it too busy with her own problems and parties, she wasn't sure how to fix it, after their argument before the whole Europe thing and now when- well, now, when Spider-Man started ignoring her, she felt hurt but at the same time she was angry- because he was doing the same thing she would be doing and he was supposed to be the better one of them both.

Instead of trying to fix this though like Mary Jane advice her too- talk it out like friends should after any fall out, especially when they care- she decided on catching up the material from her college and maybe a bit of partying there and there in her irritation and maybe a bit of sorrow- Not that she cared that the only boy that she even talked to literally throw her out of her life- but nothing could stop the thoughts coming when she was alone again, in her apartment room trying not to think about the very same thing that would bug her for hours- What was on this stupid note that made him push her away? She didn't know and that irritated her, because maybe they could fix it somehow- no, that's ridiculous.

She texted him, a lot- to the point she felt ashamed and stupid for doing so, because it's always the other way, always them texting her, and her ignoring it-- then why the hell is she spamming him now? It was stupid and ridiculous, she thought after throwing her phone at the opposite side of her room grimacing at the sound of its screen crashing on the wall.

Of course there was Gwen too who after catching up on her moods was quick to question her every single time they would found each other for example on the corridors o their apartment building where they lived literally next to each other, "You seem-- down lately," She noticed with her eyebrow raised as they bumped into each other on the corridor, plastic bag in her arm as she probably just got back from a grocery shop much to Hardy's amusement who tried not to smile down at the girl next to her.

"It's nothing, just stressed out," Felicia said waving it off hoping to God she didn't grimaced while saying so to which Gwen only nodded before entering her apartment, Captain Stacy saying something in the background before the door snapped closed bringing Felicia back from her thoughts- Much to the young woman's annoyance she would bother her about it the other time around.

She tried ignoring the deep inside feeling that came whenever she didn't see any answer from her Spider, biting on her lower lip as she came back to her own worries and problems because if Spidey didn't want her to know something than it's not for her to know anyway, right? She tried really hard not to think about where he was right now and what he was doing, saying, thiiiiinking even- if he was hurting, because that wasn't her concern and she didn't even care about it with her eyes glued to her assignment as she written down hundredth line of the stupid thing with the still annoying hangover.

She couldn't help but curse herself when she put on the suit on only minuers later and jumped out of the window of her apartment unable to not do so with only one question in her head, _why are you ignoring me?_ because maybe deep inside she did care a little bit- but just a little, because it was _her_ spider and she needed to be sure he was alright- _her_ spider who didn't pick up the hone and _her_ spider that was down about the stupid note from the Roxxon building. And before she could register it, really she saw him sitting alone on that rooftop with his legs swinging back and forth, looking more like a lost child than a hero of the streets. 

"Peter?" She asked but in reality she wanted to yell at the spider, ask him why the hell he didn't answer her calls, texts or why he didn't do anything to make her know he was alright for the matter- and what the hell was on this stupid note that it made him puch her away? But he didn't asnwer sitting there motionless like a doll thrown out with his head low towards the crowdy streets.

Felicia sighed sitting by him, her eyes on him for a second before looking back down towards the crowds of people beneath them completely clueless of the two stares on them. She sighed heavily lying her head on his shoulder closing her eyes tightly as he flinched at the sudden contact before relaxing, _what's with you Spider?_ as she waited for the hero to say something, speak up, because she waited so long already-- trying not to act annoyed about the long time of silence, even though she couldn't really be mad, could she? The silence he decided on after the incident in Roxxon, about which she still was confused. And Cat could wait, she always did but Felicia didn't like to wait.

"What happened Spider?"

"My parents are alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive- yet! Anyway I hope you enjoed the chapter and it wasn't that bad and I will go see the works that I forgot even exist on my account :')


	7. My Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, it's me the author-  
> I'm going, to be honest, it's not my best but I hope it's at least alright

_...are killing me inside, help me_

* * *

**[ᴍʏ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇꜱ]**

"What happened Spider?" She asked, she sounded worried and so sad, and he didn't feel like he deserves it- any of this, because at the end of the day she will be hurt like everyone else in his life that mattered and it will be his fault- She deserves the truth

"My parents are alive"

**> Thursday, December 10th, 2015<**

_thirteen days before the incident_

Peter let out a long, deep breath closing his eyes tightly in fear as he tried to calm himself down _-don't panic-_ barely succeeding as he felt the heaviness inside his chest that seemed to be heavier with every second, he was scared- of what exactly? he wasn't sure but he felt his skin crawl the second he stepped out of his room before completely freezing when he heard the voices from below, Mr. Fabel talking with a woman, who seemed by her voice only to be around the man's age- and maybe that's what made him want to run away so much? Maybe he was just afraid of who the woman would turn out to be because he felt that way every week ago when Mr. Fabel mentioned moving him while talking with that stranger? The mere fact that wherever he is going would be worse than where he already is, if not as bad. He doesn't expect much, and he knows they are better than his own parents ever were with metal scalpel clenched to their hands as they _~~made him work better-~~ _but he just couldn't stop his own body from shaking.

"Parker!" he breathed out eyes snapping open as he heard Mr.Fabel call him from the living room where Peter knew he just talked with the woman that was supposed to be taking him, the mere fact making him nauseous as he gulped walking down the starts to where they waited for him, the bag on his shoulder heavy so suddenly; there they were by the sofa, Mr. Fabelo and a woman he never meets, tall blond with blue eyes, glaring at him as if Peter's worst mistake was to be born, "You got all your things brat?" 

"Yes sir"

The woman scoffed, the scowl attached to her face permanently as she nodded at him with disgust, "The van's in front of the block throw it and the back and get seated I will be in a few," She said dismissively waving the teen off, the aggressive way to say get out of my sight that Peter was used to by now as he nodded with quiet _of course Ma'am_ before walking out of the apartment building bitting on his lip nervously, feeling the fresh blood oozing from where he bit in. It wasn't long before his ears picked up the loud breathing and he knew why he would have to wait in the car- trying not to throw up Peter run down the stairs and onto the street where the van was parked by the pavement much to passing civilians annoyance in a not very smart way; The teen sighed as he entered the vehicle shoving out headphones out of his bag and putting them on unamused by the sounds that his super-hearing still picked-up no matter the distance. 

If you asked Peter if he wasn't tired of it, constantly being this stupid punching-bag, being shoved around and ignored- well, he'd say he's just used to this, which didn't mean he liked hearing one of his new guardian doing- that. As far as he knows most of them were bad, doing their best to ruin him as much as possible, not many of them knowing there wasn't really much to ruin anymore and Peter was alright with it as long as it's him and not the other kids, "You brat didn't run away I see?" He heard only half-hour ago as the woman entered from the wheel's side, her hair in every direction and clothes wrapped around her and not really put on- just as if she throws it on with no much care.

"Would it matter?" Peter asked before he could bit himself in the tone, stop from making it harder for himself - and well, maybe he was just like that? making it harder? he wasn't sure but he knew with every word he was digging his own grave deeper and deeper, it was obvious from how her eyes shine dangerously. 

"Don't be smartass," She hissed at him with teeth bared almost like Miss Amelia, that woman that took care of him before Mr.Fabel with her black hair cut behind her ears wearing long dresses smoking weed, and yelling at everyone during driving around the city which didn't amuse Peter who most of the time would wonder when the police would finally stop the old and crazy woman with his eyes so wide when she took turns someone would be worried they would pop-out- she was just, so bad of a driver Peter would explain and it wouldn't be life because half of the time he would fear for his life forgetting about being enhanced and that probably if he went flying out of his place he would get some bruises at most, which still didn't matter to Peter who as happy as he was for not entering the car of the woman had his new life crisis starting. 

"Are there rules?" He asked

"The usual, don't touch anything that's not yours, do your things and don't bother me, as long as I don't know your existence you can get what you want from the fridge once a day," She said as they passed the buildings his eyes widening comically, is she nuts? Once a day isn't okay for a normal kid and he had super-metabolism to take care of which obviously he couldn't tell her about but still- what the hell? "I don't answer questions, I don't care, there are other kids too so you brat will have someone to talk to"

"I don't think that's-"

"THEN DON'T YOU FUCKING RAT, YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK YOU GOT IT?!" Her yell rung in his ears as his eyes snapped in the woman's direction wide, no-one ever screamed at him like that- not even Mr.Fabel and he screamed the worst- Peter never took anything his guardians said to heart not since he came out from his first group home, the only foster family good one he remembered burning in flames- and who didn't say Parker Luck wasn't a thing, because that's simply not possible- yet, there he was making everyone around die, and that's all on him- yet as he hears the harsh words spitted out he couldn't stop the tear running out of his eyes,

_Yeah_ , Peter thought to himself as he looked down at his boots, hands clenched tight he felt his nails dig into his skin with blood oozing warm from his flesh, _definitely crazy_ , came to his mind as he tried not to cry- it's not bad, it's not the worse he ever came across and heh definitely didn't have any reason to cry, he told himself as he nodded, "Yes Ma'am," left his mouth as he didn't want to anger the woman in any way.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY BRAT?!"

_Yeah, that will be fun,_ came to his mind, the bitter thought as he clenched his eyes shut to stop himself from crying- Usually he would roll his eyes at the aggressive woman and mutter some snarky comment if he meets her as Spider-Man but he couldn't not with the way she was and not with his secret identity- Of course, the whole thing about avoiding the woman didn't turn out as easy as the woman herself made it sound when Peter saw the little apartment with only two bedrooms with seven kids thrown into the smaller one with older kids sleeping on the floor and the smaller ones together on the not so huge bed. the sight that made him boil in anger as he thought back to the screams from earlier, he learned a bit about her too - Suzanna Marley was young for a foster parent, obviously taking care of them illegally, she would spend most of her time in bars, drinking smoking and yelling around- it wasn't' hard to get used to seeing her coming in out of it, sometimes with a partner sucking on her neck liked wild animal making the kids gag as they flew to their room locking the door so they wouldn't go in, mistaking the rooms.

Alex was a really tall, blond - seventeen-years-old with fascination in medicine they would study in their free time afraid they wouldn't get in at all, ever- much to Peter's annoyance who tried to reason him with possible scholarship much to everyone else amusement, especially Alex's brother Sam, a brunette who would roll his eyes about Alex dismay whenever they all talked about it, the future that was supposed to never happen. Emily, the little ginger-haired sweetheart Anna with her crazy blond curls, and Elize the one he remembered the most of them all, young with Asian features, a little tanned skin of hers- dark, almost black eyes wide like that of a puppy and brown straight hair tied in a ponytail by the blue ribbon - the tree of them were the youngest as the two ten-years-olds and one seven-years-old with fifteen year Harper acting not her age most of the time. And at the end there were twins at the age of sixteen Lila and Wendy, with their skin dark chocolate and eyes shiny light that contrasted with their black hair long and wavy, the delicate silhouette they were known for.

He remembers them because they were his second real family- the first siblings he ever had, "You need to eat Parker," that would say Alex again and again as he shoved food into his mouth literally smiling when Peter huffed and took the bagel to shove it into his mouth with the annoyance of a five-year-old that made them all laugh in amusement, especially Harper who had that type of smile where he would fall of whatever he was sitting on, the head was thrown back and roll all over the floor.

"Yeah, haha, very funny guys," Peter said in answer rolling his eyes to show the irritation that wasn't really there, "I'm dying out of laughter"

"Don't be so dramatic Parker," Sam said rolling his eyes as he smirked from where he stood leaning by the wall next to the door listening to incoming footsteps that would come any given second, his eyes glued to Peter's own gold-hazel; Parker smirked on his own, it was like every other morning on Sunday with them just chilling around while Suzanna was away, that one that got in his mind and would never be forgotten, maybe because they all seemed to understand something right there and then as if it was the most obvious thing, yet as if they all didn't want to voice it at all? That, no matter what happens in the end there's no we in the equation, the little family will end, eventually. 

the rushed footsteps made them all look in the door direction, though they weren't wary as they knew the only person that would run so fast, as if life depended on it. The door snapped open with everyone's lips cracking into a smile as the young seven-year-old girl walked in smiling widely, the tooth on the front lost that made her look goofier, younger, "Hey Petey you wouldn't believe what we did today!" She screamed with her voice full of childish wonder, happiness. Her eyes dark were shining and Peter swore he saw it melt like a bar of chocolate even though they were black.

Peter smiled widely at her, "Well then, I guess you will have to tell me," He said kneeling down to her level as the seven-years-old was unnaturally short for her age, "Come and save me from all of this morons El," HE said much to everyone's annoyance who rolled their eyes at Peter's exclamation or in Harper's case the loud offended _hey!_ the little girl was more than happy to comply as she found her place in Peter's embrace who took her up into the air, the giggle filled the room, "So what's with _you wouldn't believe it_ part, huh?"

"Miss Collins told me I got the best grade out of the whole class, so I could do what I want!" She said grinning widely to which Peter gasped with _no-way_ that made the girl giggle even more, "Really! oh and you helped me a lot, Petey! I did the credit thingy too because turned out it was easy too"

"That's my girl," Peter praised much to everyone's amusement as the girl laughed pecking the older boy to his cheek in a _thank-you_ kind of manner that made Peter grin as he hugged her tighter, _the brother-mod activated_ Alex muttered under his breath making everyone who heard him laugh, Peter's cheeks heating up red as he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with the door slam from the entrance, the kids falling silence. Suzie was home, something they weren't really used to as they all listened to her heavy footsteps incoming from where she paced in the living room cursing about something that they didn't really understand- well, besides Peter who frowned as he listened to her cursing out some kind of Cedrik, she was frustrated, angry and that was bad so he didn't think much of it as he put Elize back down much to the little girl's disappointment. 

"She's not in a good mood," Harper muttered and no-one seemed to feel like roast him like the many times they would, because well _duh, it's kind of obvious HJ._ They didn't think looking all in the directions of the door that could snap open any moment with the raged woman standing in its frame with flames in her eyes and the scowl that never left her face, never- but it didn't, and when they heard opposite door snap shut they let out a sigh of relief. She didn't come in to yell her frustration out-that was a relief, especially to Peter who didn't want to see Elize curl into herself again at the rage screams coming out of the woman, it was especially hard to keep the girl from crying out during the nights and the mere happiness still in there was barely a sparkle that Peter wanted to stay there.

Sam waited a bit longer before he opened their door looking through the crack before shutting it back, "Maybe he would give us some peace today?" He asked to which others only shrugged, with the quiet _hope so_ that left Alex's lips. _How long can we actually survive that?_

"For now it will be alright, it has to be," Peter said as he walked to the window sighing, he knew it wasn't but he had to say it- for Elize's sake, the other didn't say anything as they exchanged looking between each other, Peter leaning on the window's frame as he looked down towards the street where the familiar silhouette passed by their window making Peter frown as he followed him with his gaze, _and what are_ you _doing here Mr.Daniels?_

**> SATURDAY, September 21st, 2017<**

Harley yawned loudly as he stood up from his bed, king-sized with its quilt thrown on the side, stretching his arms into the air with eyes clenched tight, it was a completely new morning, the beginning of the weekend and the perfect opportunity to start the plan, befriend your brother Peter Parker who hopefully returned home- or at least what Harley thought as he walked to put on some clothes and only fifty minutes later walked out to the living room with an idea of making the relationship between him and Parker go into a higher level, preferably from arch-enemies to enemies and acquaintance, then friends and finally family - it will be just perfect the teen thought with a nod to himself as he walked into the living room to freeze almost instantly.

All of the Avengers stopped talking where they stood all over the living room as they heard Harley walk in, their eyes snapping in his direction - the confused and worried expressions that featured all of them made Harley frown as he looked at them all but what made him clueless was Pepper, his own mother that was still supposed to be on her business trip but instead stood in the center of the group of heroes with her eyes furrowed and the sad smile gracing her lips as she looked at Harley clearly not happy at all. The blond teen didn't say anything at first not really knowing what to say, why mom was home this early? he didn't know but surely something must have happened if she came so fast- then it clicked-

"Where's Peter?"

**> MONDAY, September 23th, 2017<**

He was anxious all morning, with his eyes glued to the clock on the opposite wall, barely above the blackboard on which the equations were written by Mrs.Simmos, muttering something about her husband under her breath as she tried not to burst into hysteric screams that wanted to burst any moment or at least that's what it looked as she let a breath out from, cheeks angry red as the students reasoned as the side effect of a long battle with her husband that was their math teacher, which could be proved by the fact got to school in separated cars and not together- And yeah, that definitely wasn't the kind of drama Gwen signed up for, especially since the nerds in the front started calculating at what speed the woman must have arrived in her rage which was just ridiculous so she instead focused on something less boring- it was obvious Harley was under the weather and until the third period it didn't change, not much anyway - that was bad.

"So he just, disappeared?" Gwen asked frowning as they walked down the corridor, the girl shoving her phone back into her pocket as she gazed at the teenage boy, his head nodding in the answer as she frowned at the floor, the words from Pepper still in his head, _God! And I wonder why he ran away?!_ the tears falling down her cheek as she stormed to her room, screaming about how she should have given him so much more attention that she didn't- how it was her fault. But it wasn't and Harley knew that, because this, it was on him, "-But you know it right Harls? That whatever you did before all this trying to apologize, it wasn't the reason he ran away, right?" Harley didn't say anything, "Come on-"  
  


"No Gwen," he was quick to cut her off, "You know I could have been better and well- Maybe if I did try sooner or," He paused as he let out a deep breath, he didn't know where exactly how was going with it but he just needed to say it, let it out- He is the bad guy in all of this and he knew everything he did trough all this time Peter lived with them, it was bad, he wanted to change it but- what if it's too late already, what if he can't do anything about it anymore? "Just if didn't do all of these bad things at all it would be different? And yeah, I know that me sorrowing all over it like a child wouldn't help but-- maybe I can do something now?"

Gwen sighed in answer, of course, Harley would feel guilty for it and as much as it irritated her he was just like that, always. She could remember all of the times ever since they became friends so long time ago, It a bit weird that Stark even let his own son go to school and not home-school him but she guessed it was all Pepper and Tony didn't really have a choice but agree with the woman that was, in fact, a woman icon- Gwen could still see a bit of reasoning behind that and yeah Harley did make things worse with how he started their relationship but it doesn't mean they can't make it better, she nodded, "Alright- he was depressed and he was, well, he had reasons to feel bad, especially with you but it's still not your fault- at least not all of it" She said glaring at Harley when he opened his mouth to protest making him shut it in instant, "though I think you can bein the right place with the I can help thing," She stated

Harley scoffed, "I said maybe, there's no real plan there"

"Who said I didn't have a plan," Gwen retorted in instant making Harley's eyes widen as he looked to her shocked, she smirked back at him proudly as if she just revised the noble prize, the raised eyebrow challenging the boy to speak but he didn't, "It's kind of easy to go with, not fully professionals but with have some allies so it wouldn't be much of a problem with locating Parker, which would be the first point- well, like one of the firsts but you get the idea," She explained automatically rolling her eyes at the end as they approached the cafeteria, Harley a bit skeptical as instead of joining the group of his friends that looked at him weirdly followed Gwen to-- Ned and MJ! Of course, why didn't he thought about himself!

"Hey, Gwen!" Harley heard Ned yell from where he sat, Betty Brown who chatted about something to Ned who tried clearly hide the anxiety that would probably have something to do whit his best friend's disappearance for all Harley knew. MJ looking up from her book and looked towards both him and Gwen with the little smirk that made Gwen's cheeks go red- _huh, I will have to tease her about it soon enough_ he thought as he raised his eyebrow at his friend who cleared her throat trying to ignore the gaze Harley was sending her, almost as if nothing happened at all -- which wasn't really that surprising to the boy who just shook his head amusement

"Hey Em, Neddo!" Gwen said smirking at the duo, she seemed "So, you guys want to help in operation find Parker?" 

* * *

Pepper paced anxiously as she tried not to sob even harder, her husband looking through all of the holograms as he tried to follow Peter' trough the cv camera but it didn't give them much when the kid disappeared in some kind of alley and just- didn't come back again, nothing, end of the line- just nothing. The mechanic sighed as he sat on the stool with his head in his hands trying not to think about very unamused Pepper Potts that was just minutes from breaking, yelling, and screaming about her god-son that she was supposed to take care of. It was after all Tony's fault it all happened, being an asshole, not taking good care of the boy, neglect- fuck, he was even worse then Howards, because even he give him some attention, even if barely, from time to time- he had actual reasoning if stupid to hate Tony and Tony? He didn't really have any reason to be the way he was to Peter, he just was and that's what made it all worse, "Did you found anything?" That came from Pepper every now and then.

The mechanic couldn't help but sigh and not out of annoyance, no- it was tired, worried sighed that came out of him as he felt his shoulders go down in defeat, he fixed things, he always fixed everything that was broken and he was meant to be a hero-- but he can't even make this work, the family things, raising a boy and taking the responsibilities. Instead, he broke him and the boy ran away, that was on him, all of it on him. The billionaire clenched his eyes shut, "I'm sorry Pepper" He said. Pepper screamed- Stark cursed in his mind as he breathed out eyes opened now as he looked down to the floor, it was on him.

"It's been hours Tony!" She screamed as she walked to the man her eyes wide in anger as she looked down at him, tears that left mark on her cheeks- _it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault_ that went through his head as he looked into her eyes, the sadness deep in the warm green gaze that he wanted filled with happiness but wasn't because Tony couldn't even be a good father- because he made their son suffer and that was on him, he should know better than that, make sure he felt at home, "Where the hell is my baby!"

"I don't know," The man muttered

"How can you not know?!" She screamed frustrated, crying pleading ever since they went into the workshop, _find him, find him, find him-_ the words running around her mind like a mantra, it was her fault because she wasn't there, why she had to go to this stupid conference? Why didn't she just stayed at home to spend the time with him and ask more about the sad moods the team mentioned, she should have known better then believe the team would take care of her baby, Harley's younger brother, she should know and stay to make sure he's alright- she should have stayed, "Why didn't I stay?" She cried, her head falling to Tony's shoulder as he embraced her with his arms, _it was her fault._

The avengers were anxious all day long as they paced from workshop to strategic room with their minds wandering around all of the possibilities the _what if he was kidnapped, what if someone finds out about Peter being a Stark, what if he really ran away because of how horrible they all were to him?_ Their mind wouldn't let them rest even a bit, even Sam not saying a thing as he sat still in the strategic conference with his mind on his hands- the words he said the other week during the dinner playing in his hand- and at the very beginning, why did he say to the kid that? _Don't act like a stupid orphan_ they were fucking avengers for God's sake! why did he said it?! Steve himself seemed guilty, especially for telling Tony to not worry about it as looked through all of the footage ones again, all of the hours from the morning where Peter walked out of the tower and to the moment now, he even send Romanov to the alley where they all saw Peter disappear with no results- 

Natasha herself cursing under her nose when she said there was no trace to follow- She was a bit cold to the boy whenever they talked and even though she didn't say anything mean to Peter, didn't scream or roll her eyes acting as if the boy wasn't anything more then stupid, that was what made her feel bad- She did nothing, didn't even talk to him that much and as she watched Pepper talk with Tony, scream at him _What do you mean you can't finds him Stark! YOU FUCKING ARTIFICAL INTELLIGENCE, HOW CAN'T YOU FIND HIM--_ She couldn't just not feel the burning pain in her chest, what if he's dead? she couldn't stop the thought, the image of possibly lifeless body lying in front of her- and that's her fault, all of theirs. 

Bucky and Clint didn't joke, didn't say anything as they both tried not to think about the curly-haired boy, the conversations they had between each other, stupid comments. Bucky sighed and walked out of the room leaving the team just as Tony and Pepper walked into the room, the pair clearly in argument or well- mainly Pepper screaming to Tony who seemed even more beaten down than before, defeat clear on his face with his shoulder down, the confidence that was usually there was on-where to see making them all grimace, especially Steve and Natasha - they knew what it meant, he didn't find anything, nothing besides what they already had and that was bad. They needed something, anything to at least get the idea of where the kid would be, and if it was kidnapping, they still didn't get any call, the mere idea making them want to throw up.

"We do everything we can Pepper-" Tony tried, his voice trembling as he tried to talk Peppet out of her rage that made everyone flinch the second it exploded, almost instantly all of the kids went to school leaving them all to themselves with angry Pepper Potts crying about Peter's disappearance, the kid that turned out to mean more to her then all of them originally thought with the cute smile of his and wide eyes full of wonder- just one of many things to make Tony feel even worse- She was the one who took Peter's disappearance so bad, she cared about him like a son, second child, where they bad that they didn't? They probably should mourn too- the nausea that came at the fact they didn't- _they were monsters, weren't they?_

"DON'T, don't tell me that!" She screamed cutting him off, all o them falling into silence as her voice ringing in the air with even Natasha looking down to the ground not confident enough too look at Pepper who glared at his own husband with hurt, "Don't even dare to talk to me until you find him, you understand!?"

All of them flinched violently at her words that she surely didn't even mean as she mourned, the fat tears strolling down Pepper's angry red cheeks that made Tony want to scream helpless, they never saw Pepper like that, never as she was always the one calm about everything calculating and the one making them stop arguing, she never was- like that and it confused all of them, made everything hurt hundred times more. Natasha who bit on her lip nervously, Bruce who even though was the only avenger always nice to Peter elt bad for not doing more, Sam and Cling and Bucky, Wanda and Vision who didn't say anything for the whole time- all of them. Tony, though it hit the most, why is he always hurting everyone? He couldn't help but think, why his loved-ones are always hurt because of his mistakes? Tony felt frustrated, he was supposed to be there for the kid, especially since the night he saw the kid crying in the kitchen- but he screwed up. The billionaire was about to say something, his mouth opened to speak but F.R.I.D.A.Y. was quick to cut him off, "Boss, Ladyboss, there's someone I think you would want to talk to," She said with her cool voice, emotionless and both of them as well as the Avengers looked up towards where the AI speaker was placed all of them confused.

"Fri, I don't think that's a good moment," The billionaire said almost instantly as he tried not to look at Pepper who wiped her tears with the sleave of the sweater she stole from Peter's room, the one the boy liked to take from her for movie nights, it was bright blue, pastel a complete opposite to Peter's character who would throw his stupid snarky remark right and left, and yeah he was a polite boy but it just didn't scream Peter as the boy would rather throw far too big hoodies and skinny jeans, dark clothes and those science puns of his- this one? it was a girly, comfortable sweater Pepper got as a present from a relative of hers, someone she never mentioned to Tony who didn't dare to ask knowing how personal it was- they were a married couple of course but it didn't mean they had to tell each other absolutely everything. The man sighed.

"Boss- It's Harley and his friends," That got everyone's attention interrupting the argument that was about to explode again, poor Bruce who sat at the back of the room nursing a head-ache by now clearly tired and confused- and as sad as anyone else trying not to hulk out at the mere thought of what could have happened to Peter- as they confused looked back at the camera they didn't say anything not really knowing what to, Harley and his friends? what were they even doing here? Weren't they supposed to be at school, right most of them thought as they looked towards each other shrugging, Pepper frowning a bit in confusion as she sniffed finally calming down a bit as she didn't want them to see her in that state, "They say they have an idea as of how to find Peter," That words shocked all of them?

"Bring them up," Pepper said instantly cutting her husband off not letting anyone say anything as her gaze fell on the elevator door. All of them feeling their stomach squeezed at the information, not even caring that the teens were supposed to be in school right now, her eyes shining with what seemed like hope shining so bright Tony was afraid about what if the plan of theirs wouldn't work. He gulped as they waited a bit too long for the elevator to go straight to the strategic room that they all started to worry if they didn't start to hallucinate before the elevator dinged and the metallic door snapped open, Harley was there with three other teens behind him and what seemed to be cat-shaped robot under his arm.

There was a giant Asian-featured boy a bit overweight with an awkward smile cracked on his lips that Pepper remembered from Peter's storied during their time together, his name Ned from what she remembered and he was really good with computers, a genius in Peter's opinion and Pepper couldn't believe him right then smiling a bit at the young boy who gives them awkward wave - amusing, the scary girl with her tan skin shining healthy and black curls like a storm that made her expressionless face cooler, her name was Michelle and she as well as Peter's friend and blond girl with crazy smile and fire in her blue eyes like the ocean deep and dangerous, Harley's friend Gwen - they all completely different from each other in character and the way they looked, that it seemed completely weird they would even be friends but the Avengers didn't say anything as they walked into the room.

Harley at the lead of the teen's group much to everyone's amusement with Michelle and Gwen by his sides and Ned trying to hide behind them which made Pepper crack a small smile of her own at the young boy's antics, the bit of stress and agony falling off her shoulder that Peter wouldn't want to be there- they all maybe where young and even though most of the avengers didn't give much hope into the youngsters' idea Pepper couldn't stop the words that Peter said to her once, _Well, they are kinda geniuses you know? She's like the most scariest person but she knows a lot about people, culture history and art- And Ned? He is like a computer wizard I swear-_ He had so much hope in them, always and she didn't see any reason not to trust them, besides what did they have to lose anyway?

"Harl-"

"Sorry you had to wait," Harley said cutting off his father as he put the robot on the table looking to his mother to send her a kind, soft smile, and apologize that even though he wasn't really responsible to give her- he did anyway because as he looked at her hugging herself for comfort, the same sweater he saw Peter stealing from her so many times- made him sad as he tried not to think how he was partly in fault of Peter's disappearance, that maybe he ran away because he was the one who made him hate them all- it's on him, "But I had to take it," He said instead shruggin as he looked at the robot on the table, "Well- I think she wouldn't be happy if we left her out of all of this, especially since it's all about Peter- SHe loves him, like literlly and if she'd find out later we didn't tell anything and turned out Peter actually did work on the project of his as much as everyone thought he was just being a lazy ass-"

"Stark," Michelle rolled her eyes cutting the teen off, "We don't have all day, the plan"

"Right," Harley scoffed, clearly not happy about being interrupted, Pepper snorted a bit at that getting a smile out of her son, "Anyway, I was thinking of how to help becuase it seems like everyone her felt at least a bit gulity about what happened- well besides MJ, she blamed dad- and Gwen said she had this plan which I'm still not sure how she came out with as she wasn't even supposed to know about Karen," Everyone's eyes widened, "And yes syou morons heard that right, we- well, you came around everything but no-one even thought about asking someone who is always the closest to Peter which is juust fucking stupid if you ask me, his own AI, so we asked Ned -thanks- to dig trough some database on Peter's computer to find Karen who was turned off- well we took his computer here, since we didn't have his glasses and by accident, we found this," Harledy explained pointing at the robot lying on the table, "So yeah, I guess I don't have to go into many details"

"And you think she will help" Natasha stated as she gazed at the teens with an expressionless face, Gwen's eyes widening as she locked her eyes with widow suddenly not feeling so confident, Harley and Ned obviously freaked out by her cold stance as she gazes her with her sharp eyes but Michelle- She didn't even as much as budge much to the spy's amusement, Natasha smiled at the curl haired girl- or more like smirks nodding in her direction, "I like her"

"Alright," Tony said clapping his hands, cutting Natasha off to the said spy's annoyance as she nodded at Stark to continue she knew the time was worth much- especially since the possibility of Peter being kidnapped was quite high, he turned towards his son and all of the previous wishes about Harley never getting into Avengers-like business going right out the window as he sighed, "So maybe let's turned her on first, yeah? the big plans of yours, let's get to it"

Harley nodded, determined, "Ned?" He asked

"On it," The teen said instantly as he put the laptop that he carried, that none of them noticed earlier on the table, the cable he put to the computer, and the robot that now made so much more sense. The device opened with the password bar on the center in the background photo of Peter and Pepper that made everyone smile, they were on the couch eating Ice cream with wide smiles and it was just so domestic, before anyone could commend on the password tough Ned was quick to type something into the bar and the screen started loading, "Alright, just- here" The home-screen showed up, everyone frowned at the picture od unknown to them a group of teens, even Ned and MJ seemed confused as they gazed the unfamiliar faces, "huh, that ones knew," He muttered as he looked trough some files before sighing, then he found it writing something in a bit weird program Tony does not remember ever seeing before turning in the direction of the robot, "Um- Karen Ma'am?"

" _Yes, Ned?"_ She sounded annoyed as she said it though there wasn't any real heat behind it, " _How can I help you?"_ She asked, then the robot came to life its eyes opening and widening, so surreal that most of them for a moment though if it wasn't a real cat lying on their conference table, _"He finished it"_

"It seems so," Ned said as he smiled at her, the ears of the robot moving in every direction as if she wanted to see everything she can do in her new body, the grin stretched on her small cat-face much to everyone amusement, Ned sighed, "Hey, hey- Karen, there's actually something important," He said gaining the cat's full attention as he fidgeted in his seat- now that they had Karen here in front of them, listening he wasn't sure if he was capable of telling her, the sadness filled him, is he a bad friend that he didn't help Peter enough?- "We need your help K, it's-"  
  


 _"Peter disappeared, didn't he?"_ She said instantly cutting Ned off.

"Um, yeah?" Tony said as he realized non of the people in the room was about to say anything, his eyes widened as he gazed at the robot with confusion, her tail down as she snapped her eyes in billionaire's direction dark black that seemed to pierce him, they heard a sigh as if the AI could feel the frustration, something abstract, yet it wasn't so unreal as F.R.I.D.A.Y. would do it quite a lot, seem so human they weren't sure if it's possible she's still just codes in a computer- "Karen, right? Can you help us find him, the kid? Wherever he runs off to" The billionaire asked, to which Karen didn't say anything, the avengers didn't comment on Tony's words as they all looked down feeling even worse then they did before the teens came into the conference room, "Please Karen it's important we need to find the kid, we- Is it my fault he ran away? any of us?"

"I shouldn't tell you anything, that's against my codding," She said but before anyone could comment on it, scream and yell she was quick to add, "But I think it would be better if you knew- especially since what he's about to do would hurt him- hurt him a lot"

* * *

The young man sighed as he walked down the long stairs going deeper and deeper into the darkness and never seeming to end, his eyes traveling along the cold walls of the abounded metro before he stopped, his hands shaking as he heard what seemed to be footsteps- before the night could come he disappears, light eyes and blond curls as if he never existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama :)  
> Edit:19.01.2021: Fixed the grammar mistakes, if you find anything feel free to write in the comment section I would be grateful!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a new series I know how of a bad idea it may seem with how many I have unfinished yet but at least the ideas are actually somewhat good? So, we're at the chater 7! that's a lot in a short time for me especially so i guess this story's just lucky or smoething - like I said at the beginning it was going to be longer but decide against it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 7k every chapter is enough of struggle for my, especially since I have hard time finishing second chapter for heroesVvigilantes and it's year now i think? (which sucks), well life I guess.  
> Edited 19.01.2021


End file.
